Frontier Watching: Angel's Style
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: Follows after 'No Place Like Hoenn'. Angelina Murakami and Ash Ketchum take on the Battle Frontier with their friends. What else awaits them on their journeys? Read here to find out more. Updated with new info!
1. Right Place, Right Time

Hello everyone, current reviewers! Here's my seventh story, it follows the Battle Frontier episodes! Writer's block will not stop me, I'm brainstorming new ideas as I speak! I suggest to the new viewers that you start with _**'Suishou Neo Johto'**_ to know about my main character and how she plays a role in the other stories.

**Disclaimer**…. Sadly, I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except the ones that I made up: Angelina Murakami, Danielle Styles, Jeremy Cretonne, and others you don't recognize from the show.

**Summary**: Follows after _**'No Place Like Hoenn'**_. Angelina Murakami and Ash Ketchum take on the Battle Frontier with their friends. What else awaits them on their journeys? Read here to find out more.

**Frontier Watching, Angel's Style**

**Chapter 1: Right Place, Right Time**

The sun shown down brightly on the beautiful planet, allowing its inhabitants the warmth of a new day. The vast, salty ocean reflected the rich blue image of the cloudless sky. A gentle breeze blew across the lush blades of green and yellow grass and stopped occasionally by the purple snow-capped mountains. The planet harbored many strange things, but none so strange as the Pokemon.

For centuries, humans and Pokemon have lived together, benefiting from each other through the work of the past. Some use Pokemon in sport-like fights, some study and observe them as a profession, and some dedicate their lives to breeding them. Humans may never know all the answers, but it's interesting to know that there's always something else out there to find!

Now that Angelina Murakami tried her best at Hoenn's Elite Four and placed second in the Evergrande Championships, she and her sister Christina return home to Pallet Town. They are greeted by family and friends, all the while that Ash Ketchum is preparing for his next challenge into the Battle Frontier.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable**_

_**I'm running down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced battle is the ultimate test  
From the earth of land, the sea, and sky  
You can never win, but they sure can try**_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon  
Advanced Battle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeatable

_**From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon  
Advanced Battle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeatable**_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Advanced Battle  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon**_

Back in Pallet Town, it's only natural that Angelina and Christina would head straight for Professor Oak's laboratory where there's always lots of excitement. They climbed the long stoned steps, then walked inside and up into a room where they found Misty, Max, and Tracey examining three starter Pokemon for beginner trainers.

"How can you still be hungry?" Misty giggled, pouring out more poke-chow for the starter Pokemon. "Here."

"Wow, their so little and so cute!" Christina said.

"Yeah, they're perfect for a beginning trainer to start out with," Angelina agreed.

"Hey Squirtle," Max reached out he hand to pet the baby turtle, but it began crying. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. Really." the Squirtle pouted and goes back to eating.

"Oh that Squirtle's just a little bit over sensitive," Tracey said, drawing the Pokemon into his notebook.

"Wow, that's a great drawing, sir," Max said admirably.

"Max, you can call me Tracey, okay?"

"Yeah, Tracey. Just want you to know that I think you're awesome!" Max grinned, while Tracey laughed. "You are! You're Professor Oak's assistant, and you're really an amazing artist too!"

"Thanks, Max," Tracey smiled. "Not sure about the artist part, but learning how to draw Pokemon is sure teaching me a lot about them. Professor Oak used to draw them when he was a kid."

"Yeah? Professor Oak? Just think, making Pokemon art!" Max said, smiling at the thought of himself sketching Pokemon. "Cool, I think I may just try it myself."

The starter Pokemon yawn and look bored. Angelina laughed softly.

"They look tired," Misty noted. "You know, maybe its time to let them have a little bit of a rest, Tracey. What do you think?"

"You're right, okay," Tracey agreed, reaching for the Pokeballs.

"Wait, can I put them back, please?" Max asked.

"Okay Max, they're all yours," Tracey said.

"Can I do one, Max?" Christina asked.

"Sure, you can return Charmander."

So both children grabbed a Pokeball and returned Charmander and Bulbasaur. However, the baby Squirtle looks about in confusion at his friends' disappearance and runs off crying when Max tries to recall the Pokemon.

Angelina stands with Misty and Tracey; they watch Christina and Max chase the Pokemon around the lab, but Squirtle jumps into May's arms, whom just came up the stairs to meet them with Ash's mother.

"Hi May, what's up?" says a very shocked Max.

"What's up? You scaring Pokemon, that's what's up!" May scolded.

"I didn't mean to," Max frowned.

"Hey, wait a minute, what're you doing here in the first place, Max?" May asked, confused.

"It's my doing," Professor Birch said, appearing with Professor Oak and Ash. "I brought Max along with me as my guest."

"Hi there, May," Ash greeted the surprised girl.

"After you left, I started missing ya, so I decided to try and follow you, and then it just so happens that Professor Birch was on his way over to visit Professor Oak." Max explained.

"Wow, talk about a real coincidence." May smiled relievedly. "Thanks for helping Max, Professor Birch."

"Of course, I was the one who invited him along in the first place." Birch replied, just as Muk appeared from behind the Hoenn professor and gives him a slimy hug.

"Muk, stop that right now!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, come on, Muk!" Ash scolded. "Leave Professor Birch alone, okay?"

"Pika pika chu?" Pikachu asked. _**(Can you get off him?)**_

"Muk muuuuk!" Muk shakes its head. _**(I'm having fun)**_

After Tracey and Ash pull Professor Birch out from Muk's hold, everyone goes downstairs to enjoy some afternoon tea.

"The Battle Frontier?" May asked.

"Yeah, there are six battle areas set up in the Kanto Region with a Frontier Brain stationed in each one! Each time you beat a Frontier Brain, you earn yourself one Frontier symbol, and once you've earned six of them, you can find out where the seventh battle area is located."

"Hey, I guess that could be fun." May said.

"What do you mean _**'could be'**_, it will be," Ash said excitedly.

"Ash dear, May already told me that she'd like to enter the Pokemon contests being held here in the Kanto Region," Mrs. Ketchum informed.

"May, that sounds like a fine idea," Professor Oak said.

"It sure does," Professor Birch agreed. "Kanto has Pokemon rare to the Hoenn Region. Catching those rare Pokemon and entering them in a contest or two could be a lot of fun!" he added just before Muk gives him another hug.

"Entering contests with rare Pokemon? Now I'm really starting to get excited!" May smiles anxiously.

"So May, if that's what you want to do, then would you like to travel with us?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash," May replied. "I'd love to."

"Great, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, okay," Ash said.

"Hey guys, can I come? Please?" Max asked.

"Maybe. But only if Mom and Dad both say its okay with them," May answered.

"Hey Max, don't worry about it. We'll all ask your parents together," Ash assured.

"Yay! You will? That'll be awesome, thanks!"

"Can we go too, Lina?" Christina asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose, Scott did ask me to challenge the Battle Frontier, too," Angelina agreed, remembering the letter she received. "But I'll have to double check my schedule so it won't conflict with the concerts."

Misty looked confused. "Concerts?"

"What do you mean, Angel?" Tracey asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never told you that I'm Crystalline," Angelina said, sweatdropping. "It was another goal I accomplished since becoming regional champion."

"That's so cool! I never would've guessed it was you!" Misty exclaimed.

"And awesome, too!" Tracey added.

"Yeah, I know," Angelina smiled.

"Okay, I'm on lunch duty, any special requests, speak up now!" Mrs. Ketchum announced while everyone told her what they wanted.

In Professor Oak's backyard, Angelina sat with Misty and Tracey on a huge rock occupying the starter Pokemon while Ash took May, Max, and Christina to see all of his Pokemon. They heard a loud rumbling and saw a stampede of Tauros, Ash hanging onto one of them.

"Oh no! Ash!" Angelina screamed.

"Quick Marill, use Water Gun!" Tracey said, calling out his water-mouse Pokemon as it sprayed water and knocked back the Tauros. Then Ash's Bayleef extended its long vines and rescued its trainer.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Angelina ran up with Misty and Tracey.

"Yeah, of course. My Tauros are about as powerful as I've ever seen them."

"Ash, Pokemon start to act like their trainers you know." Misty

teased with a wink. "I know a certain trainer who has been running wild."

"Oh you do, huh," Ash said.

"I kinda agree with Misty," Angelina added, receiving a smirk from her red-headed friend.

"Hey Ash!" Max yelled; he ran up with May, Christina, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" the baby Squirtle jumped into May's arms.

"Hey there you are Squirtle!" May said happily.

"That's sweet!" Misty smiled. "I think Squirtle really likes you, May."

"Hey Ash, Bulbasaur's been running all over the place telling everyone you were coming home today." Tracey informed. "It's obviously excited to see you."

"Wow, that's so cool," Ash smiled down at his first grass-type Pokemon. "I'm glad to see you, too."

"Bulba, bulba-saur," Bulbasaur said with joy. _**(Aww, anything for you, Ash)**_

"Pika-ka, pika," Pikachu said. _**(That was really nice)**_

"Now its time for you to meet the rest of my Pokemon!" Ash said, releasing all his Pokemon from inside their Pokeballs. "Everyone, I want you to meet all my new friends from Hoenn! Say hi!"

"Awesome, I can't believe you have so many Pokemon, Ash!" Max exclaimed in awe.

"Don't forget about Squirtle and Charizard, too!" May added.

As the group talked amongst themselves, four figures emerge from the bushes. There was a blue-haired man in an orange jacket, a magenta-haired woman wearing a pink dress, a Meowth with a mustache wearing a black dress suit. Angelina stared curiously at the people, but immediately knew it was Team Rocket since she recognized Wobbuffet through its camera-man disguise.

"Greetings youngsters," Jessie said. "Its your lucky day, your our next interview for Pokemon Sunday showcase."

"I love that show!" May said.

"Me too! I wouldn't miss it even if you pay me!" Max agreed.

"Really? It's that good?" Angelina asked while James himself as the professor and Meowth was the lying-scheming agent.

"So, this week's segment, hometown trainer kid makes good, and that would be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Jessie announced.

"You mean me?" Ash asked.

"Right twerp-- uh, excuse me, I mean Ash," Jessie said, which Angelina heard the mistake and scowled. "Sources inside the beltway tell us you performed incredibly well reaching best 8 in the Evergrande Championships!"

"Yeah, but it really wasn't all that great," Ash blushed.

"That's true, it was the best eight, he didn't win the whole tournament or anything." Max agreed, getting a nervous laugh from his sister.

"But I came close, that's if I wasn't defeated by Tyson," Angelina admitted, a ting of red on her face. "So I placed second, and that's better than nothing."

"Dat's still amazing', sweetcheeks!" Meowth said.

Angelina giggled, "Yep, that's right!" she winked, which made the feline Pokemon blush.

"Wobba…." Wobbuffet cried out, but James leaps over and covers its mouth.

"Cut, the professor ain't happy with the camera angle, and uh, wants to change it up, okay?" Meowth waves its arms nervously.

"Uh, okay," Jessie said.

"Right, here's the deal. Why don't we get a shot of all the kid's buddy's and the Pokemon too?" Meowth suggested.

"Wobba, Wobb…" the Wobbuffet was silenced as James covered its mouth again.

"Really? Does this mean we're all gonna be on television?" Max asked excitedly.

"Hope there's a good hair and make-up department," May said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Me too," Misty blushed. "And I can't go on the air looking like this, no way!"

Angelina stared, her eyebrow raised, "Yeee-aaah, I don't know," she said doubtfully, watching her friends and Pokemon line up for a picture.

"It won't be that bad, Lina!" Christina pouted. "Please?"

"No, not _**THAT**_!" Angelina groaned, remembering she always pulled that same look when she was little to get what she wanted. "Fine…." she sighed and stood next to Misty and Tracey.

"Now everyone stand back and say cheese," James said.

"CHEESE!" No sooner that Angelina and friends moved backwards, they all fell into a huge hole. Noctowl and Swellow try to fly up, but their path is blocked by a net preventing attacks and their escape.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt now!" Ash ordered. His electric Pokemon jumped up and released its attack that didn't break the net. "Thunderbolt didn't do anything!"

"What's going on here?" Misty asked, standing up.

"Prepare for trouble, you might as well quit!"

"And make it double, you're in a pit!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Don't forget me!" (Meowth)

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And, my name is Meowth!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe!"

"Team Rocket!"

"Will be dere!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wooo--bbuffet/Chime Chime!" Wobbuffet and Chimecho finished.

"Team Rocket!" everyone yelled.

"I can see you three haven't changed a bit!" Misty noted, glaring.

"That's not true at all! You haven't noticed the motto?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Grovyle, use Leaf Blade to cut through that net!" Ash ordered.

The blades on Grovyle's arms glowed white as it jumped up and sliced open the net, allowing Noctowl and Swellow to fly out.

"All right!" Ash cheered.

"That worked?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe they sent us the wrong net?" James suggested.

"Excuse me, but you were supposed to get a net that was resistant to all types of attacks!" Jessie told the feline Pokemon angrily.

"Yeah, but since we usually get hit only with electric ones, I thought you'd be happy to save a little dough." Meowth meekly replied.

While they were arguing, Ash and friends managed to crawl out of the pitfall; Angelina was the last to be helped up by Tracey.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "Maybe you've fooled us this time."

"But you never will again!" Misty added.

"So leave us alone!" May finished.

"So big and strong, has someone been dipping into their Poke-block supplies?" Jessie taunted.

"Okay Meowth, time for plan B," James said.

"Got it!" Meowth pressed a button on a remote causing the ground to shake. When the dust clears, a huge purple robot with sucking arms stands over the group while Team Rocket laughs inside.

"With the money we've saved on that net, we've invested in this little baby," Meowth informed. "Which we call our sucker for punishment."

They turn on the robot's sucking arms, which generates a huge sucking power that nearly gets Totodile and Charmander.

"Totodile! Charmander!" Angelina cried, grabbing both Pokemon but was also sucked along with them. "Aaaaahhh! Oh no!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! Go!" Ash ordered.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur threw out its long green vines and wrapped around Angelina's waist, pulling her back.

"Thanks Ash, Bulbasaur!" Angelina said, while May comforts the distraught Squirtle.

The robot's sucking goes to full power, but Ash ordered Snorlax to attack the robot, knocking that over and sending Team Rocket crashing into the ground.

"Well that didn't work," Jessie said irritably.

"Next plan, Meowth," James said.

"Grab Pikachu and call it a day!" Meowth declared.

"Seviper, let's go/Go Cacnea!" Jessie and James shouted,

summoning out their Pokemon, which Cacnea leaps back and hugs James, whom cries out in pain just when Professor Birch, Professor Oak, and Mrs. Ketchum walk outside to see what the commotion is. Professor Birch wants to help, but Mrs. Ketchum stops him and says that its best to leave the battle to the children.

"Go Seviper, use your Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip now!" Ash countered.

Bulbasaur used its vines to knock back Seviper's glowing tail and smashed into the Pokemon.

"Go Cacnea! Pin Missile!" James ordered.

"Now Bulbasaur, use Petal Dance!" May commanded.

May's Bulbasaur fires out sharp pink petals and knocks back the Pin Missile, attacking Cacnea.

"You think that was good, then watch this!" Jessie shouted. "Seviper, Bite Attack!"

"Cacnea, Needle Arm!" James shouted.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam! Let's go!" Ash ordered.

The bulb on Bulbasaur's back quickly took in sunlight just as Seviper's tail glowed and Cacnea swung its arms. Then Bulbasaur released a powerful whitish-green beam that smashed into Team Rocket's Pokemon, sending them flying off.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"That we should run for it?" James whimpered.

"Great minds think alike," Meowth agreed, then he and his partners being to slowly walk away.

"Hold it!" Tracey said. "These grounds are an important habitat to the Pokemon!"

"You won't get away with coming here and messing it up," Misty warned.

"Oh, sorry!" the three Rockets said nervously.

"Marill/Azurill! Use water Gun!" Tracey and Misty ordered.

Both Water Pokemon knock Team Rocket into their robot with a double blast of water.

"Stop, my clothes are all wet!" Jessie screamed.

"Combusken! Let's dry'em off!" May yelled, and her fired Pokemon released a powerful flame.

"Stop, we're clean and dry now!" James yelled.

"Pikachu! We're gonna have to charge them for this!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu fired off electricity that exploded the robot and sends Team Rocket soaring after their Pokemon.

"You did it, guys! Way to go!" Angelina praised her friends as they celebrated. Even Mrs. Ketchum knew they'd be all right.

Back inside the lab, Tracey recalls the starter Pokemon to their Pokeballs. At the sight of not seeing Bulbasaur and Charmander, the Squirtle begins to cry again.

"Please don't cry, Squirtle. I only want you to go back into your ball." Tracey said, but the little turtle Pokemon continued crying and jumped into May's arms. "Oh, what do I do?"

"Not a thing," Professor Oak said.

"It looks to me like Squirtle has chosen its new trainer all by itself." Professor Birch stated. "And when that happens, there's really no choice is there?"

"No, there's not." Professor Oak agreed. "What do you think? Does that sound good to you, May?"

"Yes, that sounds really good." May said, then smiles at the baby Pokemon in her arms. "So Squirtle, starting today you'll be apart of my team."

"By the way, would you like to leave your Bulbasaur here with me?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah! I'm sure with Ash's Bulbasaur living here, not only will it learn a lot, it'll have fun too!" May said.

"No doubt, I'm certain that Bulbasaur will feel more than welcomed living here," Professor Oak smiled. "And besides that, Ash's Glalie and Torkoal will be joining us too! Things are going to get lively around here."

"You bet!" Tracey agreed.

"Now, Professor Birch and I have something to give both of you, to celebrate your new journey." Professor Oak takes out two square devices, one was cream-colored while the other was red.

"Oh wow!" May said, taking the white one.

"Awesome, a new Pokedex!" Ash exclaimed, taking the red one.

"Thank you so much!" both trainers said happily.

"Of course, and you'll even find information on newly discovered Pokemon as well," Professor Birch informed.

"Professors, could I have one too, please?" Max asked.

"Hey Max. I got something for your journey too." Tracey said, holding out a yellow device. "I've downloaded all of the Battle Frontier data into your PokeNav."

"Wow, you're the best, Tracey," Max said gratefully. "Let's find the closest battle area to where we are." he presses buttons on the PokeNav. "The Battle Factory, and its right near Cerulean City!"

"It is? Really?" Misty asked.

"Hey, then we can all travel for a while," Ash said.

"Great, that sounds good to me, Ash," Misty replied with a wink.

"Cool," Tracey said. "You were going to go back tomorrow anyway, weren't ya, Misty?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to get a little worried about the gym."

"This calls for a poem: Bitter sweet as traveling trainers part ways." Professor Birch recited. "So, what do you think of that little ditty?"

"It wasn't bad at all, but you forgot to put in the name of a Pokemon," Professor Oak revised. "How about: when friends go on their journey, they bring along who? Pikachu, that's who, Pikachu!"

"When it comes to Pokemon poetry, you're still number one," Professor Birch praised. "You brought out the real meaning of what a brand new Pokemon journey should be."

"Well, I do my best, Birch," Professor Oak grins, then turns to Ash and his friends. "Don't forget now, you've all got goals, so work hard to achieve them."

"Right, we will, professor!"

Later that night, Angelina had returned to her relatives' house and was up in her room getting ready for bed. She changed out of her clothes and into a spaghetti-strapped white night dress and sat at her vanity brushing her hair.

"Hey Angelina!" a voice called from outside, which startled the girl as she turned on the balcony's light and stepped out, looking into the backyard.

"N-no way!" Angelina gasped at the familiar sight of her brother's tanned and handsome best friend. "Do you know what time it is, Brock?!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Angel. Thought I'd come see you, but if its late, I'll just go to Ash's and-"

"Oh don't go, its okay," Angelina said, her face slightly red. "You must be exhausted from traveling all this way from Pewter City. I'll... uhm, share my bed with you...." she blushed darker, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

"That'll be fine, thanks," Brock said, climbing up the ladder connected to the house and jumped into the balcony. "And from down there, I was looking up at a beautiful angel."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest," Angelina smiled, hugging her friend, whom was also blushing. She led him into her room and they sat down on the bed talking about Max and May leaving with Ash tomorrow for the Battle Frontier.

"I made it here right on time," Brock said, then he yawned. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Oh yeah, sure," Angelina blushed again, pulling down the covers of her bed.

Brock grinned, he gently placed his arm around her waist as he pulled her in slightly towards him, "You know its been a long while since...." they were so close as their lips nearly touched when there was a knock on the door.

"Angel dear, its almost midnight," said Aunt Vicky. "Keep the volume down please."

"Okay, I will, goodnight," Angelina said, moving away from her slightly disappointed friend and slipped under the sheets of her bed. "I'm going to sleep now, see you in the morning."

Many hours later, Angelina awoke with the other side of her bed empty and guessed that Brock was an early riser. She quickly changed clothes and brushed her hair. Then left her room and climbed downstairs, walking through the living room and into the kitchen.

Aunt Vicky was sipping a cup of coffee while Christina and Taylor sat at the table eating cereal. They looked up and saw Angelina standing in the entrance way.

"I had a feeling you had someone stay over last night, Angelina," Aunt Vicky smiled knowingly as her step-niece blushed guiltily. "Now don't feel bad, Brock made breakfast for us well before he left to see your brother."

Angelina pulled out a chair and found a single white rose on her plate. Then on the table were pancakes, cinnamon rolls, one-half pieces of toast, freshly squeezed orange juice, and fresh Miltank Milk (aka Moo Moo Milk). She smelled the aroma and sighed happily. "Yeah, he's wonderful."

While Angelina digs into her breakfast and ponders over starting into the Battle Frontier, Ash and friends depart from Pallet Town the next day towards the new challenge and adventures.

**  
§**To Be Continued

* Based from the episode _**'The Right Place At The Right Mime'**_. I've only seen it twice and thought it'd be a good opener for this story.  
*Angelina and Christina return to Pallet Town, they visit Ash's mother and are greeted by Misty and her Azurill  
*Ash, Angelina, and Christina meet May, Max, and Professor Birch at Professor Oak's Lab  
*May gets Squirtle from Professor Oak and leaves behind her Bulbasaur at Oak's Lab  
*Ash leaves behind Torkoal and Glalie, Phanpy joins the team  
*Brock arrives in Pallet Town and stays with Angelina the night before he rejoins the group  
*Ash, May, Max. and Brock begin their journey through Kanto for the Battle Frontier, accompanied by Misty  
*Angelina decides whether or not to take on the Battle Frontier

Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed. I'll return with the next chapter soon!


	2. Stay In Saffron

Hey guys, sorry for the late review. Been very busy with college and work, but I've returned with the next chapter, and right before my 20th birthday (October 8th), too! I'm not entirely sure how many chapters I've planned for this, but I'm just going by the episodes I have and my ideas.

**Disclaimer**…. Sadly, I don't own anything from Pokemon except my own characters: Angelina and Christina Murakami, Danielle Styles, Jeremy Cretonne, and others you don't recognize from the show.

**Chapter 2: Stay In Saffron**

"Isn't this awesome?" Dani yelled excitedly over the screaming crowd of Kanto's first Crystalline Concert in Saffron City. She wore a lime green top, a blue skirt, and a black pair of boots, and on a black chain around her neck was a rhine-stone Pokeball.

"Yeah… Angelina can't believe she's hosting this concert with Tony Rocksville." Jeremy replied. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple vest, tan cargo pants, and black sneakers. They had front row seats for tonight's concert; Seamus was sitting next to them wearing a blue shirt with a red vest, black jeans and white shoes. Christina was there also playing with Togepi and TJ.

Suddenly the lights went dark again, and a shirtless guy with a guitar across his neck came riding onto the stage on a Rhyhorn. The huge creature roared and snorted, while the shirtless guy applauded himself.

"Who's Ready to RAWWWWWWWK?" The man yelled, holding the microphone out to the audience, who cheered, "I know I am! Now I'm gonna do y'all a favor, and I'm gonna challenge on of you loyal fans! Yeah! Can you believe it?" Tony Rocksville yelled.

Dani had just opened her Poke Nav to answer a txt message, when the spotlight shined on her.

"We have our challenger folks, but what's this? Is her Poke Nav too important than me?" Tony laughed.

Dani gasped, and stood up from her seat, making her way on stage, towards Tony, who had dismounted his Rhyhorn.

"Don't disappoint me now, come at me with everything you've got!" Tony smirked.

"Go Butterfree!" Dani yelled.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable**_

_**I'm walkin' down this endless highway  
With nothin' but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test**_

_**From the earth of land, the sea, and sky**_  
_**We can never win, but they sure can try**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon  
Advanced Battle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeatable**_

_**From the stars and the ancient past  
They come to play, but they'll never last**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon  
Advanced Battle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeatable**_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Advanced Battle  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon**_

The Rhyhorn charged at the Butterfree, roaring loudly as it neared, and Butterfree barely had time to flutter out of the way. Moving upwards so the Rhyhorn couldn't reach it, the Butterfree planned its next move. The Butterfree's eyes glowed with psychic power, and it launched a Confusion at the Rhyhorn.

The attack hit the Rhyhorn head on, but its dull mind seemed unaffected. It roared again, and its body suddenly sparked, an electric blast hurtling towards the Butterfree. The bolt lanced through the butterfly, and it shook with electricity, before fainting and falling to the ground.

The crowd whooped and cheered as the display went on, and Dani growled, recalling her Butterfree and grabbed another ball. Suddenly the Shock Wave the Rhyhorn used earlier flashed through her mind, and she let go of the ball. Dani raised her hand and sighed. "I'm out of Pokemon."

"What are you talking about?" Rocksville asked, pointing at her belt, "You've got more right there!"

"No…they will all lose! They are all weak to electricity! I don't fell like putting them through pointless suffering." Dani shook her head, stepping back.

"Well, if you want." Rocksville said, before turning back to the audience, "It looks like my Contender has giving up folks! Lets all give her a round of applause before we go back to Rockin'!"

Just as Dani walked off stage and back to her friends, Angelina appears as the crowd gets louder compared to what Rocksville had. She wore a D&G navy mini dress over black leggings. Her large D&G sliver belt matched her large silver D&G blue-lensed aviators. Her Jimmy Choo navy ankle boots had little silver dangles on the zipper that clanged every time she walked. To complete her outfit, she had worn a silver bra that popped out a bit from her dress, skinny silver bangles, heavy square shaped clear bangles, and a cluster of silver chains and charms around her neck. Her blonde wig was straightened, some strands were curled.

"Hello Saffron City! I'm Crystalline with special guest Tony Rocksville! Thank you for having us come out here tonight! Let's open up with our brand new song _**'Out Of This World'**_!" she yelled out as the crowd went wild when the band struck up lite rock music with a pop-ish upbeat.

_**Out of this world  
Out of this world**_

_**(Crystalline)  
Your smile, gets me every single time I see you  
Your eyes, take me away  
I don't, really know what this is gonna lead to  
but it's like, I'm floating in space**_

_**(pre-chorus)  
You take me somewhere that I've never been before  
There's a whole new place waitin'  
when you open up the door**_

_**(chorus)  
You're out of this world  
I knew that you could make it  
you didn't have to fake it  
you're never coming down  
you're out of this world  
you can't get any better  
we're gonna last forever  
keep your head up don't look down**_

_**You're out of this world  
(out of this world)  
out of this world  
(out of this wold)**_

_**(Rocksville)  
The stars, like diamonds up above our heads are fallin'  
I know that wishes come true  
Your voice, across the universe you were callin'  
Like a song from out of the blue**_

_**We're flyin' so high,we're almost at the top  
But as long as we're together,I never wanna stop**_

_**You're out of this world  
I knew that you could make it  
you didn't have to fake it  
you're never coming down  
you're out of this world  
you can't get any better  
we're gonna last forever  
keep your head up don't look down.....**_

"Wake up, Lina! You're missing May's performance at the Pokemon Contest!"

The gang was resting before they travel for the next concert and Angelina's next frontier symbol when they almost forgot about May's first Pokemon Contest appearance at the Saffron Contest Hall.

"Oh no!" Angelina sat up in shock, then jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. She slid to a halt in front of the TV showing May and her Combusken in a pose right in front of the judges. "Gaah! Should've woken me sooner!" she grits her teeth and grabbed hold of her hair agitatedly.

"And worn a robe before you came out here, too."

"Yeah, nice pajamas though."

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, realizing she wasn't alone and saw her ex-rival Seamus staring with a grin that could match Brock's, while her best friend Jeremy was laughing. She blushed, her attire was a white-colored spaghetti-strapped night dress that revealed her curves and figure, and her hair was messy. "Sorry, I'll-"

"Here are the lucky eight co-ordinators who will continue on into the second round," said an orange-haired woman wearing a dark-blue tank and shorts. "Let's hear it for these hard Pokemon trainers!"

"Does Hoenn's MC Vivian have a twin?" Dani asked, sitting on the couch with TJ (Pichu) in her arms.

"Nope, that's her little sister," Jeremy replied, kissing Dani on the cheek which made her smile. "And the Sinnoh Region's MC Marian is their cousin."

"Cool!" Angelina said, then she gasped when she saw the pictures of the top 8 co-ordinators. "Oh no, Harley's there!"

"You mean the creepy-Cacturne guy showed up?" Seamus asked, receiving a couple snickers from Jeremy and Dani.

Angelina shuddered at the memory of first meeting Harley Temple back in the Hoenn Region.....

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Angelina, Jeremy, Christina, and Amber were talking in a local contest hall lobby while TJ (before given to Dani) was playing with Togepi and Houndoom. Their conversation was interrupted by a tall man with long purple hair under a dark green archer's hat. He wore a purple shirt with his belly button exposed, and the jacket and pants he wore resembled a Cacturne.

Houndoom yelped and fled behind Amber cowardly, leaving the purple-haired stranger to coo over a crying Togepi while TJ was startled in confusion and released a blast of electricity.

"_**TJ/Togepi!" Angelina and Christina cried out, running to their Pokemon. They got caught in the electrical shock with the man and fell to the ground coughing.**_

"_**Sir, are you okay?" Angelina asked, kneeling before the guy and shaking him. She stood up when he stirred and muttered something, then looked up with curious purple eyes that widened in surprise.**_

"_**Saved by an angel, my goodness!" the man exclaimed, quickly jumping to his feet and slightly towering over Angelina by three inches when he took her hands into his. "And that adorable Pokemon must've been yours, didn't mind the little Thunderbolt, but your darling sight opened my eyes!"**_

"_**Wow, lucky me," Angelina sweatdropped, her two friends and sister stared annoyedly. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town."**_

"_**Oh I've heard of you, sweetheart. I'm a Pokemon co-ordinator, but you're good at the contests for someone who just collects gym badges." the man winked and pulled out a small box. "The names' Harley Temple from Slateport City, we should battle sometime and talk more over dinner. For now you must try my famous batch of homemade Snickerdoodles!" **_

"_**Uhm, sure," Angelina smiled nervously. She motioned to her friends to join her, whom looked very disturbed. "These two are my friends, Jeremy and Amber, and my little sister Christina."**_

"_**The more the merrier," Harley sing-songed, smiling as he watched them sample his treat. "So, what do you think?"**_

"_**Tasty," Amber said, eating her second one with Christina.**_

"_**Yeah, very sweet!" Jeremy agreed.**_

"_**I like them, too," Angelina said. "My step-aunt bakes, so I bet she'd love the recipe."**_

"_**Oh you kids are just wonderful," Harley waved, blushing happily. "Better than that horrible May-girl, but that's another story."**_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"You could've saved me some," Seamus pouted, his arms folded. "I love Snickerdoodles."

"Sorry? Maybe Angelina has the recipe and will make them," Jeremy chuckled, nudging the girl whom blushed.

"That's if I don't burn them like last batch."

Dani rolled her eyes and shakes her head, "Cookies and Harley, nice combination. Can we please keep watching the contest? We're missing it!"

"A one-y and a two, and a buckle my shoe!" Harley laughed, dancing along side his Ariados whom was pulling at the String Shot wrapped around Wobbuffet.

"The heck is going on?!" Angelina and friends stared at the TV confused.

"Jessie thought she could win using Wobbuffet's Counter and Mirror Coat to backfire Ariados's attacks." Christina explained, giggling at her friend's shocked expressions.

"Yeah, I see," Angelina nodded. "Harley knew better of Wobbuffet's abilities, and used Ariados's String Shot, a defensive attack."

"Well isn't that smart," Dani smirked. "Hey Tina, how'd you know Harley's opponent is Jessie?"

"The round green earrings, and who else has a Wobbuffet like that other than Team Rocket?" Christina suggested.

"That's true," Angelina agreed just as the buzzer went off; MC Lillian announced Jessie's lost and Harley was going into the semi-finals.

By the time Angelina and friends were dressed and left the hotel after having lunch, they arrived at Saffron's Contest Hall for the final match between May's Squirtle and Harley's Ariados.

They were in awe as the battle stage was covered in sparkling shiny Spider Web, but Squirtle was stuck to it and couldn't move.

"Go Ariados, Double-Edge now!" Harley ordered.

Ariados lowers itself onto the webbing and crawls toward it's struggling opponent.

"Go Squirtle, use your Bubble attack!" May called out; watching the baby Pokemon blow out bubbles, but were corrupted by Ariados using its feelers on its body. "Wha?"

"A last-gasp attempt from Squirtle with Bubble attack, but it's completely destroyed by Ariados, and that could do it!" Lillian informed.

"No! C'mon May, get'em!" Angelina yelled.

"Yeah, you can do it!" Ash shouted.

While Ariados crawled faster and faster as her points went down, May gasped as she suddenly remembered something. "Squirtle, Ice Beam attack! Go!"

Squirtle fired off a light-blue beam into the air, sending itself flying backwards and crashing through the webs, also freezing Ariados into a block of ice.

"You did it, Squirtle!" May said happily.

"No way!" Harley gasped, stepping back in surprise.

"YEAH!" Angelina and friends cheered with the crowd. They saw Max, Ash, and Brock standing and supporting in amazement.

"Go Squirtle, Bubble attack!"

Squirtle jumps back onto the web and blows out a barrage of bubbles, breaking the ice around Ariados and sends it sliding backwards.

"Ariados fight back!" Harley yelled, but his Pokemon can't get a grip on the webbing since it was coated in ice.

"You got it now, Squirtle!" May called encouragingly. "Finish up with Tackle!"

"Squirtle-Squirt-Squirtle!" Squirtle slides down the web and smashes into Ariados, sending the spider Pokemon falling through the web and into the stage floor unconscious. "Squirt-Squirtle! Squirtle-Squirt-Squirtle!" the little turtle lands on its opponent and flexes its muscles.

"Ariados cannot continue!" Lillian said over the screaming crowd. "In an impressive come back, May has pulled off the big win here in Saffron City!"

"Yay! May won!" Angelina and Christina cheered; not bothering to watch Harley re-call Pokemon and walks off in disgust.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Join me now as we present May with the prized Saffron Ribbon in honor of her remarkable victory here at the Saffron City Pokemon Contest!" Lillian announced. "Let's hear it for her!"

"We Love You May!" Angelina and Christina yelled; catching the brunette's attention as she waved back to the girls. This also made Ash and his two friends look up and notice them.

When the Saffron Contest was over, Angelina and her friends met with Ash and his friends outside the contest hall.

"Congrats May," Angelina hugged her brother's friend.

"Thanks Angel, so now we're heading off to the Battle Arena for Ash's next symbol."

"That's great, let's catch up again sometime." Angelina said.

While Ash and his friends head out of Saffron City toward the next Battle Frontier Facility, Angelina and her friends walk off with plans for the next concert and a new adventure along the way.

To Be Continued

*Based off the episode _**'A Hurdle For Squirtle'**_.  
*May competes and defeats Harley in the Saffron City Pokemon Contest.  
*Angelina and friends relax after the first Crystalline Concert in the Kanto Region.  
*Angelina remembers meeting Harley in the Hoenn Region.  
*Jeremy and Dani are together  
*Tony Rocksville is based off the actor Johnny Knoxsville, he shall make another appearance later on.  
*the song _**'Out of This World'**_ is by Cosmic Blush and Proto Zoa from the Disney movie Zenon Z3: The Zequel.  
*Dani battles her Butterfree with Rocksville's Rhyhorn before the concert.

So there's chapter 2, guys! I originally wrote 8 pages, but there's more quotes added in, and the Advanced Theme Song will be taken out after the next chapter. Thanks for reading! All comments are welcomed! I'll be back soon!


	3. Guardian of Aura

Whoa, I can't believe it's been a whole month and a week since the last time I've updated this story. Sorry if I kept any of you waiting, guys, but I was very busy with work and college but I managed to fit in some time to work on this chapter while thinking of all of you and promised I'd update soon as possible. Well, today is the day! You know what my disclaimer is: I own nothing from Pokemon except my made-up characters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Guardian of Aura**

As Angelina and friends continue their journey through the Kanto Region, they arrive at Cameron Palace where a festival is held in honor of its legendary hero Sir Aaron. The main event is a Pokemon competition; trainers have come from near and far to compete. The winner will be dubbed this years' Guardian of the Aura.

"So that explains everything," Angelina said, looking at everyone dressed in medieval clothes.

They entered the castle and explored the huge dressing room of rental costumes for the festivities. They didn't know that Ash and friends were also there in the same room preparing at the same time.

Jeremy and Seamus emerged in similar prince-like attire with their hair combed and fixed in sophisticated manners. Jeremy wore a white courtier's shirt that tightened and flared at the wrist, a black tunic trimmed in silver, and dark blue breeches that complimented his eyes. Seamus wore a black silken undershirt, black leather breeches, a gold-colored tunic and black knee-high boots.

Dani appeared in a green dress with silver embroidery along the hem, waist, and a neckline that was cut low but not immodestly so. The sleeves were tight and blossomed into a three-inch flair. It fell to just above the floor where it brushed her delicate silver shoes, and her hair was combed and half-pulled back into a delicate knot secured by a white lily. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful," Jeremy said, then looked over his girlfriend's shoulder and chuckled, "Very cute, Tina."

Christina was wearing a mint green dress with a matching headpiece. "Thanks! Wait till you see Lina, she's pretty." she turned behind her when her older sister stepped out, smiling amusedly at the stunned looks plastered to her friends' faces.

"Wow... you look... wow," Seamus murmured.

"Not bad yourself," Angelina blushed darkly and looked to the floor as her ex-rival's eyes slid like oil over her.

Angelina had her hair curled into tight ringlets that hovered around her shoulders, except for her bangs, which were pinned behind her head with a silver butterfly clip. Her gown was dark black satin with gold lace around the hems; strapless and tight around her body to the waist where it spread out to trail on the floor, hiding her tiny black heels. The top was corset-like, midnight purple satin to the black, with black silk underneath and gold ribbon lacing. Intricately designed, a thin white thread was wrapped around each of her biceps. Hung from each was a yellow sleeve that ended at a gold bangle on her wrist, but the sleeve was slit down the front so that it only covered the back of her arm. On her head was a silver tiara; lacy, twirling and spinning with elaborate spins and studded with onyxes. Shimmering purple eye shadow was brushed on her cheeks. In her ears were diamond studs, and a black ribbon chocker circled her neck and a gold chain hung from it and dripped into the hem of her dress.

"Ah-ha, this is me, right Pikachu?" laughed a voice that Angelina recognized was her brother's, Ash. He and his friends were dressed in medieval costumes and huddled over Pikachu, whom was now in a blue-and-white checkered patterned joker outfit.

"You look so cute!" May cooed.

"Yeah, awesome." Max agreed.

"Pikaaa."_**(Thanks)**_

"Wow, talk about Sir Aaron coming back from the dead," Angelina said loud enough that Ash and friends looked up.

Ash was dressed in a silver suit with a blue tunic, blue cape, blue-and-yellow gloves, blue boots, a hat with a yellow symbol, and a brown belt with a brown bag; he resembled the man from an old painting that Angelina had seen in the attic of her mother's house. May wore a pink-and-red dress with a white jacket and a Beautifly backing, Brock was dressed in a brown priests' costume, and Max wore a bard-like outfit of blue puffy shorts, a white shirt, and a red hat.

"Christina, you're so pretty!" Max said, holding the girl's hands in his, but only Brock-style.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Dani giggled, watching the two children.

"Wish it were the same for that," Jeremy nodded at the scene of Brock flirting with a blushing Angelina while Seamus glared jealously.

"Nice," Dani sweatdropped.

"Yeah, tell me about it," May sighed with hands on her hips, then yelled impatiently, "C'mon guys, we're gonna be late for the competition!"

The gang made their way down to the arena; Ash, Jeremy, and Angelina were participating while their friends watched from the stands. The girls awed over Lady Eileen, whom presented the contest honoring Sir Aaron, and the first battle started with Ash's Pikachu versus a guy trainer's Breloom.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable**_

_**I'm walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest  
Advanced Battle is the ultimate test**_

_**From the earth of land, the sea, and sky  
They can never win, but they sure can try**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon  
Advanced Battle  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeatable**_

_**From the stars and the ancient past  
They've come to play but they'll never last**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**You think you'll win, but soon you'll see  
You may beat some, but you can't beat me**_

_**I'm undefeatable**_

_**There's a feeling deep inside me  
And it's always there to guide me  
It's in my heart, it's in my soul  
Leading me to the ultimate goal**_

_**You can try your best, it might be fun  
You go down in defeat before you've begun**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Every more you attack and choose  
You think you can win, but you'll always lose**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Advanced Battle  
I'm unbeatable  
Pokemon**_

During the semi-finals, Jeremy's Sceptile didn't stand a chance against a knights' Weavile while Angelina's Absol was defeated by Ash's Pikachu after a very close match. Ash's final battle was between his Pikachu and the knights' Weavile. Everyone cheered after Pikachu released a powerful Thunder, rendering the Weavile unconscious and Pikachu the winner and Ash the new Aura Guardian.

"That guy's a girl!" May exclaimed, the group stared in shock as the mysterious knight revealed long and curly dark brown hair from the helmet.

Christina was the only one that noticed an Aipom come out of nowhere and dance with Pikachu on the field. Then Max was pulling Brock away from flirting with the girl trainer, which Angelina watched and muttered _**'stupid flirt' **_under her breath.

Later that night, Angelina styled May's hair into pigtails and little braids. Then everyone congregated in the ballroom while Ash was presented the guardian's staff.

Angelina smiled, watching her brother stare at the staff he held, then looked around at a voice that said out of nowhere, _**'Why did you betray me?'**_

"Now we'll begin the grand ball honoring Sir Aaron and our new guardian." Lady Eileen announced. "Please enjoy yourselves everybody!"

During the party, Max and Christina were over at the buffet eating while Kidd was leading Brock as they danced, and Angelina and Seamus waltzed to the music along with Dani and Jeremy, and then May and a guest named Frederick.

At the sight of Pikachu dancing with an Aipom, Ash releases his Pokemon while May sends out her Pokemon to enjoy the party.

"Poor Ash, he's not aloud to do anything. Good thing I lost to him," Angelina said, watching her brother be pushed back into his chair with a Mime Jr mimicking his actions and expressions as he sighed.

"Angelina Murakami! I have heard everything now!"

"But if I had won the tournament, then we wouldn't be dancing like this."

"True, you have a point." Seamus agreed, walking from the dance floor with Angelina to rest, also meeting with Dani and Jeremy.

"Hey Jer, Angel and I need to talk. Could you and Seamus get us drinks?" Dani asked.

"Ya know, if this wasn't medieval themed and we didn't like you so much, I'd say _**'get it yourselves'**_." Seamus said, receiving stern looks from the girls.

"But it it medieval themed," Angelina said.

"And Jeremy knows that he and I are a couple," Dani added.

"That is why we're getting your drinks," Jeremy sweatdropped, dragging away Seamus with him.

"Boys will be boys, I guess," Angelina shrugged.

"Yeah, really," Dani sighed, then noticed Ash and May's Pokemon leaving with an Aipom. "Now where are those Pokemon going?"

"Oh wow, who's the handsome guy with May?" Angelina grabbed Dani's arm excitedly and pointed toward a lavender-haired man wearing a long-sleeved red jacket and brown breeches.

"No way, it's James!" Dani said, she raised a suspicious eyebrow at her best friend. "He's your childhood friend, don't tell me you're-"

"Course not!" Angelina exclaimed, her face slightly red, then she saw Brock standing by himself holding two drinks. "But I just wish...."

"Huh?" Dani looked over her friend's shoulder and smirked. "Well he's alone, go dance with him."

Angelina blushed darker, growling, "Fine, but if he says no, I blame you." then she made her way through the other guests and snuck up behind Brock, placing her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Angel?"

"Aww! How'd you know it was me?"

"Don't think May or Christina could reach that high," Brock chuckled when the auburn-haired girl appeared at his side. "So where's your partner?"

"Getting drinks, but I noticed you were alone and thought, uhm...." Angelina began blushing in mid-sentence. "Y-your date wasn't really thirsty if she disappeared, and-"

Brock grinned, holding out the cup that he wasn't drinking. "Take this to calm down, then we'll dance."

Angelina smiled, taking the cup and drank in sips so she wouldn't get the hiccups. They were approaching the dance floor when the music stopped and everyone silenced when Lady Eileen stood up.

"We will now pay one last tribute to Sir Aaron. Our new guardian will give the signal to start the fireworks."

Angelina watched her brother strike a pose similar to the castle's tapestry that was the exact same picture as the painting in the attic of Ash's house. Everyone is awed by the fireworks going off outside the castle. Then suddenly, a white light emerges from the scepter and a blue light materialized on the other side of the room into a wolf-like blueish-black colored Pokemon.

"Lucario!" Angelina yelled at the sight of the Aura Pokemon as it jumped over to Ash with its eyes closed.

_**'Sir Aaron! Why did you abandon the queen?'**_

Angelina gasped, "That's telepathy!" her friends looked at her confused. "Lucario is a Pokemon that served under Sir Aaron."

_**'Answer me!'**_

Lucario then opened his eyes to see that the person he had mistaken for Aaron did look like him, but was younger. The Pokemon looks about very confused with his surroundings and escapes through the crowd of people.

"What was THAT about?" May asked.

"If what is said is true, then it has been asleep for hundreds of years," Lady Eileen explained.

"That explains it!" Angelina said. "Lucario must not be familiar with his surroundings because everything has changed!"

"How do you know that was Lucario?" the maid asked.

"And you called me Big Mouth," Ash smirked at his sister.

Angelina blushed, then explained, "Sir Aaron is our ancestor and that's why Lucario mistook you for him. We're related!"

"That explains a lot." the maid said.

Angelina, Ash, and their friends followed Lady Eileen down into a room that contained artifact in display cases. The lights were turned on and they saw Lucario with his back turned.

"Lucario."

The Pokemon turned around and looked happy, _**'Oh, Lady Lynn.'**_

"I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am. You see, my name is Lady Eileen, and Lady Lynn was one of my ancestors." Lady Eileen said, pulling the Pokemon into a hug. "You have been asleep for a long time, Lucario."

_**'Is it possible?' **_

"I'm telling the truth."

_**'I was in this room just a few days ago.'**_

"Please believe me. It may seem like days ago, but the reality is you haven't walked in this palace for centuries."

Everyone now stands in Lady Eileen's throne room. Eileen sits on her throne while the maid stands beside her with Mime Jr. on her shoulder.

"According to the stories that were passed down, you vanished during the battle." Lady Eileen told the aura Pokemon. "Can you explain what happened?"

_**'There were two huge armies on the move; each side has sworn to destroy the other. The palace was trapped in the middle. I went out to see if I could stop the fight, but it was hopeless.'**_

"So then how was Sir Aaron able to make peace?" Ash asked.

_**'What?'**_

"Our legend says Sir Aaron found a way to end the battle and save the palace." Lady Eileen explained.

_**'Impossible.'**_

"Isn't that true?" Jeremy asked.

_**'Sir Aaron deserted the queen. He fled and trapped me inside the staff.'**_

"But in the legend, he's a hero." Angelina said.

"Could it be wrong?" Brock asked.

"We'll look into it further and determine what is truth and what is fiction." Eileen said.

_**'I will do what I can to help you.'**_

"Lucario, one thing hasn't changed. This palace is your home. Please feel free to stay here as long as you like." Eileen informed the Pokemon.

_**'I am deeply grateful, your highness.'**_ Lucario bowed.

"Lucario, how come you thought I was Sir Aaron?" Ash asked, he and the others looked at the tapestry of Aaron holding the staff. "Is it cause this costume makes me look like him?"

_**'No, the aura sense in you and your sister is like Sir Aaron's.'**_

"Really?" Ash asked, then turned to Angelina. "You think Christina would have it, too?"

"Hey you guys!" a voice yelled; Max and Christina run into the room and were followed by Ash and May's Pokemon.

"Christina Rose, where have you been all this time?" Angelina demanded with a motherly stern.

"You won't believe it! I saw a Mew!" Max said before Christina could say anything, everyone gasped.

"Oh what adorable children!" the maid cooed. "Their costumes they're wearing are so precious. They look like little dolls."

"You're not listening to us!" Christina cried.

"We are, Christina honey," Angelina said calm-like as a mother speaks to her child. "Where's Mew?"

"It disappeared with Meowth and Pikachu!"

"WHAT?!" Ash yelled.

_**'Mew?'**_ Lucario asked, making the two children look at him very surprised.

"Oh, this is Lucario, a Pokemon who is sealed inside the staff of the guardian." Brock told them. "Somehow we managed to set it free."

"Max, are you sure you saw Mew and not a Pokemon who looked like it?" May asked.

"Mew was here." Kidd said, walking into the room wearing her purple-and-white dress. "I was on the roof when I saw Mew change into a Pidgeot. It flew away with Meowth and Pikachu."

"On the roof, huh?" Angelina smirked, which explained how Brock's date went missing during the ball.

"But why would Mew take them away?" Ash asked.

"It was probably playing," the maid answered.

"Mew has a tradition here showing up at the palace to play games and make mischief." Lady Eileen explained.

"It disappears with toys all the time and then never to be seen again." the maid added.

"Does anybody know where Mew took them?" Ash asked. "I have to go rescue Pikachu."

Lady Eileen then took everyone (except Kidd) to the balcony. She points out to something in the distance. "Although it appears there's a giant tree on top of that mountain, it's actually a rock formation. Because of it's great age, our ancestors named it the Tree of Beginning."

"The Tree of Beginning, huh?" Ash asked.

"That is where you will find Mew." Lady Eileen said. "However, Mew can change its form like any Pokemon in the world. It rarely shows its true form to humans. So you may have trouble recognizing it."

Angelina, Jeremy, and Dani shared knowing expressions. They had been in a Mew's presence when Dani had one three years ago.

"Then how will we ever find out where it went?" May asked.

"Lucario, do you really have the ability to see the aura?" Lady Eileen asked.

_**'I do.'**_

"Could you lead Ash on his journey to find Mew?"

_**'If that is your wish, it will be my honor.'**_

"Hey Ash, I'm going to the Tree of Beginning, too." Kidd said, walking out onto the balcony wearing a pink-and-black spandex jumpsuit.

"You are?"

"AHH! Wait a sec, I know you! You're Kidd Summers!" Brock screamed while Mime Jr. mimicked his reactions, startling everyone. "Coming through," he pushed passed Angelina and Dani, shaking Kidd's hand. "I've seen you on TV before, but you're more captivating in person! I'm your biggest fan! Please forgive me for not recognizing you right away. My love must have blinded me."

"She's famous?" May asked.

"Hello!" Brock whipped out a notebook and opened it, showing pictures of Kidd. "Kidd Summers' has set a world record for most world records ever AND she's soared higher, dived deeper, and space traveled farther than any human being in world history! Kidd's also a surf expert, a gourmet cook, and a bad mitten champ. To call Kidd Summers' a super woman is the understatement of the century. She's super-duper!"

Kidd laughs embarrassingly as Angelina shakes her head annoyedly. Then she walked out further onto the balcony and looked out at the Tree of Beginning. "I came here to explore the Tree of Beginning and solve the mystery of what it really is. Yet another first for me." she winked and gave a V-for-victory with her hands.

"And I can help," Brock offered.

"That's okay with me as long as you don't get in my way." Kidd said.

"Yes sir, ma'am," Brock saluted goofily.

"Hmph!" Angelina frowned, hands on her hips. "He's better off in a cage if you ask me."

"And I say she's jealous," Dani whispered a little too loud to the guys.

"Not true!" Angelina hissed back.

"Sure," Dani rolled her eyes, smirking. "But denial speaks for blushing."

Angelina growled with clenched fists, her face slightly redder. Then calmed down and looked towards the Tree of Beginning. "Hey Ash, I bet Pikachu has already made friends with Mew."

"Yeah I know, but I'm still worried I won't relax until I see Pikachu again."

"That's a Ketchum for ya," Jeremy grinned.

"Lina, can we go with them?" Christina asked, tugging onto her sister's dress. "We always miss out on Ash's great adventures, and Max says-"

Angelina laughed softly, kneeling down to her little sister. "We're family, Christina, I know, but this journey is for Ash to find Pikachu, and-"

"I don't want to worry more than what I am now," Ash admitted. "And if mom found out-"

"We'd never head the end of it, including from Aunt Vicky and that'll make it even worse," Angelina replied, sweatdropping.

It was settled among the group of trainers and Lady Eileen that Lucario would lead Kidd, Ash and his friends our to the Tree of Beginning. This left Angelina and Christina to stay at Cameron Palace with their friends until Ash's gang safely returned.

During the evening of the second day, Angelina and friends stood on the balcony with Lady Eileen. They watched in amazement that the Tree of Beginning was glowing green and every crystal formation throughout the land emitted a beam of green light.

"So Ash and Lucario are saving the tree?" Christina asked, rocking her sleeping Togepi.

"Yes, but Sir Aaron saved it long ago with just his Aura power alone for the kingdom." Lady Eileen answered, while Dani and Angelina thought otherwise. They knew Sir Aaron sacrificed himself by using his aura, but they hoped Ash wouldn't be too brave saving the tree and kingdom since he had shown signs of having aura power.

"You girls fret too much," Seamus said, noticing the girls' worried looks. "Calm down and relax, everything will be fine."

Ash and friends arrived back at Cameron Palace the next day; greeted happily by Lady Eileen and Angelina's gang knowing they were safe. Ash explained Lucario's disappearance; how it used its aura power to heal Mew, saving the Tree of Beginning and understanding why Sir Aaron had originally placed it inside the staff. They celebrated that night with a feast and wore their costumes; even letting their Pokemon join the fun, but after everyone had a few moments of silence to honor Sir Aaron and Lucario. Then after a good nights' sleep, Ash's gang departs to continue their journey through the Battle Frontier while Angelina's gang leaves to prepare the next Crystalline concert. What everyone will hold in their minds and hearts were the events that took place at Cameron Palace and the Tree of Beginning.

§To Be Continued§

*Based from the eighth Pokemon movie _**'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'**_, also including the full theme song.  
*Rota and the Tree of Beginning are located in the mountains north of Pewter City.  
*Angelina, Jeremy, and Ash compete in Cameron's tournament  
*Ash wins Guardian of Year and defeats Kidd Summers  
*Ash releases Lucario from Sir Aaron's staff  
*Sir Aaron is the ancestor of Ash and Angelina  
*Kidd Summer alert everyone that Mew took Pikachu and Meowth to the Tree of Beginning  
*Angelina's gang stays behind with Lady Eileen while Lucario journies with Ash's gang and Kidd Summers (and Team Rocket's Jessie and James) to the Tree of Beginning to rescue Pikachu and Meowth  
*Everyone finds out that Sir Aaron sealed Lucario into the staff so he can use his aura power to heal Mew and save the Tree of Beginning long ago, Lucario does the same for Ash and co.

This one took me a long time to plan out what scenes, characters, how much of the movie I need to watch, and then writing out the whole chapter. So I apologize for the late update, and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully before or during Thanksgiving break. Thanks for reading, of course, comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	4. Sweet Baby James

Thank you for the reviews and waiting very patiently. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Sweet Baby James**

Last time, Angelina and friends along with Ash's gang visited Cameron Palace for its festival honoring legendary hero Sir Aaron. When Ash won the competition and released Lucario from the staff, it was discovered that Ash and Angelina had Aura power and were related to Sir Aaron. Kidd Summers accompanied Ash and friends on their journey to the Tree of Beginning where the mysterious Mew had taken Meowth and Pikachu. It was only Ash and Kidd who witnessed Lucario sacrifice himself to save Mew and the Tree of Beginning again, and also find out why Sir Aaron placed Lucario into the staff many years ago.

Now Angelina and Christina travel the Kanto Region with Jeremy for the next Crystalline Concert while Ash and friends continue their quest for mastery of the Battle Frontier. As they are walking through a forest, Angelina smiles at the sight of a blue-and-white castle-like mansion in the distance.

"I'm getting tired!" Christina whined. "How much further?"

"Not too far, I hope," Jeremy said, then he double glanced in shock when his best friend was running down the road. "Whoa, wait for us!"

_**Pokemon  
It's a battle, winner or lose  
It's the friends you make**_

_**It's the road you choose  
You got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And you'll keep your dream alive  
It's the Battle Frontier  
Pokemon  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The power's in your hand  
Pokemon**_

Jeremy and Christina caught up to Angelina, catching their breathes to be in awe of the mansion as they walked inside and down a hallway. They heard voices coming from a room on their right; a smile still etched on Angelina's face and her thoughts turning back to a day many years ago.

~*FLASHBACK*~

_**October 31, 1991**_

_**Cheyton Mansion, Kanto Region**_

_**"Okay sweetie, we're here," said a purple-haired woman wearing a black dress and a witch's hat. She smiled at a little girl with strawberry-blonde hair wearing a pure white sparkling dress with puffy sleeves and a white tiara.**_

_**Clarissa Murakami and her step-daughter Angelina were visiting James Morgan at his summer cottage and current residence of his grandparents, Granger and Madine Cheyton. James and Angelina were introduced through their parents at a formal ball and got along so well they arranged playdates.**_

_**"Jimmy!" Angelina squealed excitedly. She ran towards a seven-year-old boy with lavender-blue hair and green eyes wearing a dark-blue losened suit.**_

_**"Wow Lina, you're so pretty," James said, still blushing after he gave her a hug.**_

_**"Thanks, I went tricks-or-treating!" Angelina held up a Meowth-shaped bucket with different pieces of candy inside.**_

_**"Oh, lucky," James sighed. "My parents wouldn't let me go. I had violin lessons and school work."**_

_**"Don't worry, Jimmy. We'll share my candy okay?"**_

_**James smiled gratefully, tears weld in his eyes. "Y-you're the best, Angelina." he hugged the girl just as Clarissa and his grandparents walked into the room.**_

_**"Isn't that sweet?" Clarissa clasped her hands together happily.**_

_**"Lil James is just too thrilled," Madine said. She was an old woman with gray hair tied back in a bun witha burgundy ribbon and was wearing a tan-orange dress over a long-sleeve white collared blouse, red shoes, and a cream-colored apron.**_

_**"All right, youngsters. Smile!" Granger said, holding a camera. He was an old man with spiky gray hair and a gray moustache wearing a brown cap, a light green shirt, black suspenders, and green pants.**_

_**James and Angelina still had their arms around each other and smiling when the flash went off.**_

~*END FLASHBACK*~

Angelina turned the door knob and took a deep breath before she walked inside with Christina and Jeremy. They were greeted by Ash and friends, along with them was James and his grandparents, Granger and Madine.

"So what happened to them?" Angelina gazed sympathetically at two ill-looking Pokemon laying on the small beds.

"My Munchlax was really sick, so James' grandparents helped us." May explained.

"And my Chimecho," James added. "But you know Nanny and Pop-pop are the tops at healing Pokemon."

"I know, I haven't forgotten," Angelina said.

Jeremy and Christina were distracted by a little clown-like Pokemon on a chair, which it was imitating their expressions. Its hands and arms were pink with a black torso, a red bump on its stomach, a red nose, and a blue crooked hat with a white ball on top.

"Oh wow, that's Piarrow's baby!" Angelina exclaimed, taking out her Pokedex.

_**'Mime Jr, the Mime Pokemon. It can quickly imitate anyone it sees and senses emotions as well and will also erect a barrier so it can escape when sensing danger.'**_

"I've never heard of that Pokemon before." Max said, scratching the back of his head puzzledly.

"That's because it's a female version of Mr. Mime and it's appearance is checker patterned than circles and its moves are more graceful." Angelina explained, searching through her yellow shoulder-bag and pulled out a little photo album. "This Piarrow belongs to my Aunt Vicky, but the egg arrived while I was still in Hoenn."

Everyone huddled together to see a picture of Angelina's relative standing behind a female mime-like Pokemon. It had a black-and-white checkered body that was using its Light Screen attack against a male trainer's Ivysaur using Razor Leaf attack.

"That was very sweet of Victoria," Nanny said happily. "She thought of us having the egg since her daughter was still on her Pokemon journey."

"And sure enough hatched out Mime Jr," Pop-pop grinned, then looks around the room. "So where'd your secretary and manager went off to, James?"

"Huh? What? Oh no!" James cried, then ran from the room with Mime Jr mimiking his actions.

"Secretary and manager?" Angelina muttered, she raised her eyebrows in confusion. She then gasped and realized Jessie and Meowth were missing from the group.

"Hmm, it makes sense," Jeremy guessed. "Nanny and Pop-pop don't know James is apart of Team Rocket, I'd play along."

"Oh, well I could've figured that," Angelina blushed foolishly. She and the others walked down the hallway and found James and Mime Jr yelling at Jessie and Meowth, whom were eatting food in the kitchen.

"Now what's all the ruccous?" Pop-pop asked.

"Ah-ah," James waves his hands about nervously. "My executive secretary and manager were making sure I'd be pleased with the food, nothing more."

"Ya should've told me. I would've made you one of your favorites. I know'em by heart," Nanny offered, then turns to her husband. "Why don't you go and show everyone the Pokemon House?"

"Now you're talkin," Pop-pop said, leading everyone into a huge building dedicated to the Pokemon that were taken into care.

Angelina recognized the different living environments from her childhood as she walked around. She sits under a tree and plucks petals from a daisy till Meowth wanders over in her direction and disrupts her thoughts.

"Hiya sweetcheeks! How do yous know Jimmy's grandparents?"

"It's a complicated story, my dear friend."

"You two musta had a long past togetha, huh?" the feline Pokemon stretched its arms and curled up beside the girl, smirking. "Bet'cha anything you knew all about James' fiancee, too."

"Don't remind me," Angelina growled, standing up and crumbling the daisy's stem in her fist. "As her step-cousin, I'm relieved she's someone he doesn't want to go back home for, except for Growlie."

"Calm down, kiddo. I didn't mean to touch a nerve dere," Meowth said. Angelina shrugged it off like nothing as they followed the others back inside the mansion for dinner.

Later that night, Nanny and Pop-pop showed Ash and friends their sleeping arrangements; a big room with little beds. May was checking on her Munchlax, Max and Christina were coaxing Togepi to sleep, Ash and Brock were talking to Jeremy, James was watching over his Chimecho, and Angelina was writing in her lyric notebook and singing softly while looking out the window at the nighttime sky.

_**"When daytime turns to night  
When the moon shines bright  
When you're tucked in tight  
And everything's all right**_

_**Slip softly to that place  
When secret thoughts run free  
And there come face to face  
With who you want to be**_

_**So, swim across the ocean blue  
Fly a rocket to the moon  
You can change your life  
Or you can change the world  
Take a chance  
Don't be afraid  
Life is yours to live  
Take a chance  
And then, the best is yet to come"**_

May returned to the room only to hear Angelina singing. She gasped, "Oh wow! Max, it's our-"

"Lullaby, I know, the one we sang to Jirachi," Max said, also surprised.

Angelina looked happy as her voice grew stronger as she reached the chorus.

_**"Make a wish  
It's up to you  
Find the strength inside  
And watch your dreams come true  
You don't need a shooting star  
The magic's right there in your heart  
Close your eyes, believe  
And make a wish**_

_**Oh, I've always hoped for happiness  
And finally fulfilled my wish  
Cause I just need to see you smile  
Ooo-ooo-woah-yeah**_

_**[Repeat Chorus]**_

_**Make a wish..."**_

The last few notes of the song faded away as Angelina finished. Max and Christina had fallen asleep, and from there everyone else decided it was time to settle into their beds.

"N-no, stop it!" Angelina muttered, tossing and turning in her sleep. In her dream, she was kidnapped by Team Rocket and tied to a tree. They forgot to steal Ash's Pikachu, so Jessie and Meowth left to get it while James offered to stay behind.

_**"What an honor it is to be in the presence of the Boss's beautiful daughter," James smirked evilly, walking over to Angelina and removing the bandana from her mouth.**_

_**"James, we're childhood friends! Pl-please, don't hurt me," Angelina pleaded.**_

_**"Oh I wouldn't dare," James said as he drew his face close to hers, then his lips pressed against her soft pink ones quickly. She kept her mouth close, fighting the persistence of his tongue and hated him taking advantage of her because she was tied to the tree.**_

_**After a few minutes of catching their breaths, he kissed her again but longer, and there was nothing she could do, she felt so weak that she couldn't even resist. Then his left hand moved under her skirt to skim her hips and thighs while his right hand was crawling up her tank top to unclasp her bra in the back.**_

_**"Pl-please, don't do this to me," Angelina said, eyes filled with tears.**_

_**Just as James was about to do the worst thing to her, Jessie and Meowth come running and yelled, "WAKE UP!"**_

Angelina opened her eyes and sits up in bed gasping for breath and shaking. She was back inside the room she shared with her brother and their friends.

"You okay, Angel?" Jeremy asked from his bed.

"I... had a bad dream, but I think I'll be okay," Angelina replied, then looked confused when her friends were awake and putting on their shoes. "What's going on?"

"I saw something in the Pokemon House," Ash said, placing on his hat while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "So we might as well check it out."

"Good idea," Angelina said, climbing out of bed. They walked through the mansion and entered the Pokemon House where they found Jessie and Meowth carrying a big bag.

"Where do you think you're going with those Pokemon?" May demanded.

"Prepare for trouble, of course we're going anywhere we please," Jessie began.

"Make it double, this stuff is a breeze." James added.

"An evil as old as the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"And Me-"

"Okay, time out!" James interupts the motto and glares at Jessie and Meowth. "Do I have to remind you? You promised to behave your bad selves!"

"Asking us to behave is like asking a baby not to cry." Jessie snapped.

"And we're babies all right!" Meowth agreed.

James tries to grab the bag from Jessie and the two (with Meowth) struggle until the force causes the bag to split open however, and the Pokemon emerge.

"They took Munchlax, too?" May asked, seeing her Pokemon with the others.

"How dare you! Have you no shame?" James yelled; Mime Jr mimicking his actions.

"You prepare for trouble!" Jessie proclaimed.

"And yous might wanna cover your eyes!" Meowth warned, pointing a paw at Angelina and Christina.

"Seviper! Let's go!/Phanpy! I choose you!" Jessie and Ash threw out their respective Pokemon.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie ordered.

"Roll Out, Phanpy, now!" Ash called out.

Seviper slashed its tail at Phanpy, but the agile Pokemon jumps over the attack and smashes straight into Seviper, knocking the poison-fanged Pokemon back.

"Cacnea, let's go!" James sends out his Pokemon, which it instantly faces Ash and friends. "Not them! Seviper is the object of your affliction now!"

"Cac?" the cactus-Pokemon looks confused.

"You turn coat!" Jessie screamed.

"What'd ya doing siding with da twoips?" Meowth yelled.

"I'm siding with Nanny and Pop-pop!" James cried. "Cacnea, use Sandstorm!"

Ash and friends stand in amazement as Cacnea creates a powerful sandstorm that envelops Jessie, Meowth, and Seviper.

"Wrap Seviper! Let's go!" Jessie commanded.

"Cacnea, use Needle Arm, go!" James countered.

Seviper rips out of the Sandstorm and heads straight toward Cacnea, but is stopped and flying back by Cacnea's Needle Arm.

"Now twerp, your turn!" James said.

"You got it!" Ash agreed. "Phanpy, Hidden Power!"

"Cacnea, Pin Missle, go!" James ordered.

The force of both attacks sent Jessie, Meowth, and Seviper blasting out of the Pokemon House and into the horizon.

"What're you doing up all hours of the night?" Pop-pop asked; he and Nanny appeared worriedly.

"I guess I was reliving my childhood and playing with all the Pokemon." James explained. "Weren't we, Lina dear?" he pulled the girl toward him in a friendly manner.

"Oh yeah, best idea ever!" Angelina blushed.

"Playing with Pokemon's fun, don't you think?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Brock said.

The next day, Ash and friends thank James' grandparents for helping Munchlax and depart for the Battle Arena. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth sat in their balloon outside waiting for James as Jeremy and Christina were waiting on Angelina. The two childhood friends were inside the care room watching over the sickened Chimecho.

"Chime!" James rushes over to his Pokemon just as it opened its eyes and smiled happily but weakly. Angelina stands nearby worriedly when Nanny and Pop-pop enter the room.

"I'm afraid this baby's gonna have to stay put," Nanny admitted sorrowfully.

"But Nanny, I have to get going," James said.

"But if we move Chimecho too soon, it could be dangerous." Pop-pop explained.

"Of course," James nodded, even more sadder than before. "I know this is serious. Its just that... I don't know how to deal with this." he began to cry softly.

"Listen James, this is a chance," Pop-pop pleaded.

"NO! I love my Chimecho!" James yelled, more tears streamed down his eyes.

_**You've been with me through thick and thin  
You've never let me down  
You're always there to lend a hand  
When there's no one else around  
You had faith in me when no one else believe  
You give me strength  
You saw the good in me**_

Angelina bit her lip, but couldn't hold back her own tears, "Oh James!" she embraced her older friend and cried along with him.

_**I can't imagine me without you, or you without me  
We've always been two best friends naturally  
And if I'm ever afraid  
You love me for who  
Forever, best friends, me and you**_

"Don't worry, I just think Chimecho needs a little more rest." Nanny assured.

James released his arms from around Angelina, brushing away his tears and straightening up. "Take care of Chime, will you?"

Pop-pop nodded, "Course we will."

"Just like one of our own babies." Nanny agreed.

_**You need to know you're not alone  
I'll be back real soon  
There's not a day when I'm away  
When I won't think of you  
Another day, we'll be a team again  
You know what? You've got to know,  
I'll always be your friend...**_

"Let me give you Chimecho's Pokeball," James said, rummaging through his pocket, but an empty Pokeball falls out.

"Mime-mime!" Mime Jr. cried, running over and pressed the button on the Pokeball, then disappeared inside as everyone watched the device shake on the floor.

"What just happened?" James asked, picking up the Pokeball after the capture was confirmed.

"It looks to me like you just found a good buddy in Mime Jr," Pop-pop replied.

"Good buddy?" James asked.

"Mime Jr. has an amazing way of pickin' upon people's emotions, and could tell you were feeling kinda lonely and pretty scared right about now." Nanny explained.

_**I can't imagine me without you or you without me  
We've always been two best friends naturally  
And if I'm ever afraid you help me pull through  
Forever best friends, me and you**_

_**Forever best friends, me and you **_

"I know I'd do the same," Angelina added, smiling.

James smiled back, "Yeah, and someone like that is one in a million. What made you come back here anyways?"

"Our childhood, all those happy times we had together... and I thought we forgot them, but we didn't," Angelina placed a comforting hand on the Pokeball that James still held, looking at him with deep care in her hazel eyes. "And if not for my Aunt Vicky's Piarrow, you wouldn't have Mime Jr as your new friend."

"Angelina..." James was awestruck, his eyes shining as he took both her hands into his glove-covered ones. "You're right, but if Jessibelle didn't interfer and if I wouldn've ran away, then we'd-" he saw Nanny and Pop-pop watching confusedly. "Oh, well before I go, I got something to tell you both."

Angelina finally re-joins Jeremy and Christina outside the summer cottage and start down the road toward their next destination in the Kanto Region. She and James confessed they were members of Team Rocket, but it didn't matter to Nanny and Pop-pop because they were always proud of them and they had good friends. For now, Angelina knows that James must leave his beloved Chimecho with his grandparents, but brings along memories of their childhood and a brand new friend, Mime Jr.

§To Be Continued§

*based off the episode _**'Sweet Baby James'**_.  
*Angelina, Christina, and Jeremy stop at James summer mansion to visit James' grandparents.  
*Angelina and James are childhood friends.  
*Angelina's nightmare explains how she's frightened of James's evil side in Team Rocket.  
*May's Munchlax is sick, but gets healed by James' grandparents  
*James leaves behind his Chimecho to recover from a fever  
*James had 23 private tutors, as well as piano and violin lessons.  
*James' parents are traveling the world  
*The room where Chimecho and Munchlax stayed had two large pictures of James's parents on one wall  
*Jessie and Meowth try to behave but fail and are blasted off when trying to steal everyone's Pokemon.  
*James' grandparents treat Angelina as if she was their grand-daughter  
*Angelina sings _**'Make A Wish'**_, the same song which was hummed by Ash and co. to put Jirachi to sleep.  
*Angelina introduces her step-aunt's Pokemon Piarrow (made-up female version of Mr. Mime)  
*Mime Jr. is Piarrow's baby; Angelina'a step-aunt gave the egg to Nanny and Pop-pop, then was captured by James.  
*songs in this are _**'Best Friends'**_ and the Battle Frontier theme  
*Angelina's first flashback takes place at Halloween, she and her step-mother Clarissa were visiting James and his grandparents

I didn't think I'd be able to watch the episode again, but I found it on You-Tube and combined those quotes with one flashback and a dream sequence to create this chapter. Thank you very much for being patient and reading, all comments are welcomed.


	5. Two Captures, One Shock

Wow, in five days would it be six months that I haven't updated! Can't believe that much time has flown by and a lot has happened too, but that doesn't mean I have abandoned my fan fiction and my wonderful reviewers. I wouldn't let writer's block get to me, and its taken me till now to finally get back into this story while enjoying my summer too!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own anything from Pokemon, except the characters that I've made and you've grown to love…. and thank you very much for your patience!

Chapter 5: Two Captures, One Shock

Angelina and friends fly back toward Cerulean City and arrive at Cerulean Cape to meet up with Danielle and Seamus. It was a beautiful place surrounded by lakes and overlooking the city. They were also restocking their supplies and filled their stomachs with food while their Pokemon were being treated at the local Pokemon Center.

Angelina had just gotten Christina to bed and was standing at window of her rented room sipping carefully at a cup of hot chocolate. The view wasn't so bad; as she gazed over the hills of Cerulean Cape. She noticed a strange cluster of sparkling things near the top of the hills. They reminded her of diamonds.

"Hey Angel," Dani said, brushing her dampened raven-violet hair from a quick shower. "What'cha doin'?"

Angelina didn't removed her gaze from the glittering things at the top of the hill. They seemed to be moving a little, like floating candles. But the light they gave out was sharper than that of fire, and it was bright silver in color.

"Doesn't look like star-gazing," a voice from behind Dani made her jump as she felt arms around her waist and soon relaxed when it was her boyfriend, Jeremy.

Both girls had changed out of their traveling attire and into their pajamas. Dani had on a pink spaghetti-strapped top and gray shorts while Angelina wore a white sleeveless nightdress that barely hit mid-thigh. This made them glare at Seamus, whom was leaning against the wall with a smirk and his arms folded while eyeing Angelina's curves.

"Can we go up there?" Angelina asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "Yeah sure, I'm just as curious."

Angelina smiled, "Great," she said, then pulled on a pair of jeans after the guys left the room while Dani placed on her white jacket and flip-flops.

_**POKEMON  
It's a battle, winner or lose  
**__**It's the friends you make  
It's the road you choose  
**__**We got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
**__**Find the courage inside of you  
**__**If you're strong you'll survive  
**__**And keep your dream alive  
**__**It's the Battle Frontier  
**__**POKEMON  
**__**Be the best you can be  
**__**And find your destiny  
**__**It's the master plan  
**__**The powers in you hand  
**__**POKEMON**_

They now headed in the direction of Cerulean Cape, walking in the middle of the road most of the time seen as there seemed to be no cars around at all. The sky was clear, the moon was full, but no stars. As they reached the foot of the small hill that Angelina had been looking at from her window, they could see that there was a small lake near the top of the hill. It was glowing.

They took the footpath that led up to the lake. The climb wasn't hard, but Angelina could feel her heart racing as she and her friends neared the lake with its glowing things. They were silent as they crawled up to the side of the lake and peered over the embankment. They gasped at the sight that was creating the sparkling lights: a crowd of Staryu, floating on the surface of the lake. Their central jewels were all lit up.

Angelina and Jeremy were reminded of the way they'd hang around the packaging area when Team Rocket resorted to selling Star Pieces and Stardust. They'd pick up the pretty Star Pieces and admire them. They were red in color, but whenever they caught the light they would always shine silver, but Angelina knew where they came from, she decided that the Star Pieces looked a lot nicer on living Staryus, and she made a mental note to discourage her teammates away from selling Star Pieces once she got back. But right now, she had to catch a Staryu.

"What's she doing?" Dani whispered to Jeremy as their best friend released her Ivysaur and singled out a Stary-u to attack with Razor Leaf.

The Staryu was caught unawares and it immediately straightened up in the water before leaping out of the lake and onto the grass, just a few feet away from Angelina's gang. Its jewel glowed even brighter, and hundreds of little stars were projected from it like tiny golden bullets – a Swift attack. The stream of stars hit Ivysaur full on, and Ivysaur growled angrily as it got up.

"Tackle!" Angelina ordered quickly.

Ivysaur delivered an impressive Tackle that made the Staryu fall backwards into the lake. Angelina and friends watched anxiously as a few bubbles rose from the surface. After a few seconds, the Staryu floated to the surface again. Angelina tugged a free Pokéball from her belt and tossed it towards the lake in an underarm throw. The Pokéball took up the Staryu and landed on the grass with a soft thud. It rocked slowly from side to side; the button in the middle lit up once, and it fell still.

Angelina and friends had been holding their breaths for the past thirty seconds. Now they let it out slowly as Angelina picked up the Pokéball. Glancing up, she noticed that the rest of the Staryu had disappeared from the lake, probably sunk out of view.

"Well done, Angel," Jeremy praised calmly. "We'll bring Christina up here tomorrow for a picnic to celebrate."

Later the next day, Angelina and friends trudged through a small field behind a housing estate on Cerulean Cape. It looked like a nice, quiet area to live, but the gang was walking past there and back to the lake for their picnic. Angelina followed, but her attention was half on avoiding muddy patches in the grass and half on a large, white building at the other side of the field.

"You're being quiet, Lina," Christina said concernly.

"I'm okay, really," Angelina replied, still looking at the mysterious old building. "Hey guys, I'm gonna look around for a while."

Jeremy, Dani, and Seamus stopped walking and exchanged suspicious glances while Christina was confused.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Angelina assured. "You have my Poke Gear number if ya need me."

"All right, just be careful."

As soon as her friends were no longer in sight, Angelina sprinted off towards the building, not bothering about her shoes getting muddy anymore. The building was surrounded by a barbed wire fence which held a faded wooden sign: _**'DANGER: DERELICT BUILDING. DO NOT ENTER.'**_

"Whatever," Angelina said.

Steadying herself on one of the wooden posts, she swung her legs over the fence and landed in the long, unkempt grass on the other side. An old plaque by the door mentioned that this place was a power plant... or at least, it used to be.

Angelina pushed the door. It wouldn't budge. So, having glanced around nervously to make sure nobody was watching, she kicked it as hard as she could. It fell through with a crack as it landed on the tiled floor. She thanked compulsory martial arts training with Team Rocket for that.

There were various holes in the walls, ceiling and windows that let the light in. Angelina wandered through the building silently, loving the adrenaline and the feeling of being somewhere that she blatantly wasn't supposed to be. She heard a noise behind her, and her heart skipped a beat. She spun around instantly to find herself face to face with a Magnemite. The nail on its head was buzzing with static electricity.

In mild alarm, Angelina called her Misdreavus out of her Pokéball.

"Attack, Mistress!" she commanded.

Mistress's eyes glowed as she issued forth a Psywave. The Magnemite fell from the air and landed on the tiled floor with a loud ding. It looked to be knocked out. Angelina felt sorry for the Magnemite and wasn't was about to leave the Pokemon alone while she carried on exploring. She took a Pokéball from her bag and tossed it. It captured the Magnemite easily and vanished to be stored cared for at Professor Oak's Lab.

"Well, that's another new Pokémon, I guess," Angelina whispered. Just then, there was a brief flash and a rumble of thunder. "Looks like a storm."

'_**A storm? Just like that? Weird.'**_

Angelina called her Misdreavus back into her Pokéball and decided to turn back. It wouldn't be good if the building got hit by lightning while she was still inside. From the looks of things, the old power plant had already been hit several times in the past. It made sense seen as it was high on a hill in the middle of a field, a perfect target for lightning. And besides, there was nothing to see.

Angelina shielded her eyes from an exceptionally bright flash of lightning. The thunder that followed was so loud that the whole place seemed to shake. For one terrifying moment, she thought she'd been hit (or come close to being hit). _**'This must be a pretty bad storm,' **_she thought.

And then she heard something else. It didn't sound like thunder. It sounded like...some sort of bird cry. She felt her hair standing up on end, and tingles running up her arms. It was subtle at first, but it became more intense. Angelina turned around just in time to see a blinding bolt of lightning hurtling in her direction. She threw herself to the floor and it struck the wall, reducing a large section of it to rubble and ash. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the colors and lights that were dancing in front of her eyes.

There was the noise again. The bird cry. Then a shadow appeared. Angelina rolled over onto her back and found herself staring into the furious eyes of some sort of bird Pokémon. She froze. It was so big that it made her Pidgeot look like a Spearow. Its plumage was gold, and the undersides of its wings bristled with tiny bolts of lightning. Its beak and talons were razor sharp. At first, Angelina was mesmerized by its appearance. Then she realized.… it looked indescribably angry. She'd just walked into its home.

Angelina didn't have much time to think. She couldn't get up to run, so instead she frantically struck one of her Pokéballs' buttons before scrambling away. She nearly had a heart failure when she saw her three foot Ivysaur looked next to the formidable bird Pokémon. Part of her wanted to run away, but she just couldn't. It wasn't right. Her only other option was.... to battle.

"Razor Leaf!" Angelina yelled once she'd found her voice.

Ivysaur looked fired up, as if it were eager to prove itself. It sent out an intense barrage of sharp green leaves. Its opponent was so huge that the attack couldn't miss, but it didn't seem to do any damage either.

"Try a Giga Drain!"

Again, the attack connected, but nothing seemed to happen. The bird seemed to cry out mockingly. Then it drew one wing back and casually swatted Ivysaur to the side as if it were a speck of dust. For a fraction of a second, Angelina was angry. But her anger was quickly replaced by pity. She ran over to her Ivysaur, examined it quickly and put it back into its Pokéball. It looked to be in pretty bad shape.

Her next feeling was that of terror. The giant bird looked angrier than ever. The sparks of electricity on its wings were building up.

_**'It's an Electric Pokémon,'**_Angelina realized, **'**_**so therefore its attacks won't work on a Ground Pokémon.'**_

With trembling hands, she unleashed her Aron. She was about to order an Earthquake, but then she remembered that a ground-based attack would never work on a Pokémon that was in the air.

"Rock Smash!" Angelina called out.

Aron looked at his trainer desperately as the bird started to peck at it.

"Okay, okay..." Angelina shook her head. "Rock _Slide_, then!"

At first she thought nothing was going to happen. She was about to call Aron back and make a run for it, when gradually pieces of debris on the floor started to rise. The bird was too busy pecking at Aron to notice. All at once, a bundle of rock was dropped on it from above. The rocks landed on its head with a deafening crash, and it fell to the ground. Angelina waited. It didn't move. Aron was eyeing it warily.

Finally, Angelina let out a sigh of relief. She was about to call her Aron back when...

The bird arose again with a piercing shriek, shaking the dust and grit from its wings. It was looking a little weaker, as if it were struggling to stay in the air.

"Try another Rock Slide, Copper!"

But Rock Slide was slow, whereas this opponent was fast. It launched itself at Aron in a powerful Tackle attack, knocking it out instantly. It rose into the air, cawing triumphantly, as Angelina called back her fainted Pokémon. _Two down, only four left..._

"Go, Blaze!" Angelina threw in the second Pokéball on her belt.

Typhlosion emerged, slightly worried at the prospect of battling such a gigantic opponent. But it stood its ground, and Angelina forced herself to smile. "Your best Flamethrower!" she commanded.

Typhlosion cried out as it took a deep breath and produced a blazing Flamethrower. It hit the bird in the face and it screeched in anger. It responded with some sort of air attack – but it was too _powerful_ to be a Gust attack! – that simply blew the fire out of its way and back towards Angelina. Angelina screamed in genuine fear. However, she didn't leap out of the way but instead leapt towards the oncoming blaze, she grabbed hold of her Typhlosion and pushed it out of the way and to the side. She let go of Typhlosion, who jumped back into battle straight away and started launching Ember attacks at the bird of its own accord whilst dodging Peck and Thunder attacks skillfully. It was treating it like some sort of training drill.

Angelina, still lying amongst the rubble, was in two minds over what to do. Her initial reaction was fear for her Pokémon, battling it out on its own. It was a hopeless cause. It would be better to run. But no: if Typhlosion was able to keep going, then so was she. As she climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, she noticed that she had burn marks on both arms and grazes on her legs, and her shirt had been slightly burned off from when she had seized Typhlosion.

If she had stood around thinking about it, the pain would have hit her and she would have quit – she wasn't actually that brave by nature when it came to pain, although she liked to think that she was. But she leapt over the pile of rubble and onto the 'battlefield' where the bird Pokémon was now walking on the ground, coming ever closer, driving Typhlosion further and further back. Typhlosion was weakening.

Angelina wondered why the bird was walking now. Then she noticed that part of its left wing was badly burnt and its right was in an awkward position as if it was injured in some way. _**'We're making progress,' **_she thought.

Typhlosion's part in the battle soon ended – it collapsed out of pure exhaustion and Angelina called it back with silent but immense gratitude. When she'd first set eyes on the nothing-special Cyndaquil back during her second trip in the Johto region, she'd never imagined that it had so much fight in it waiting to be unleashed. Now she knew that it wasn't to be underestimated.

But she wasn't out of danger yet and hastily released Staryu. If she were to lose this battle, she would lose in style: Misdreavus would be the last to fight. As Staryu appeared, the bird suddenly took to the air again as if the sight of its opponent strengthened it, somehow. It knew that it was at an extreme advantage. Angelina longed to call for a Hydro Pump or even an Ice Beam, but she knew that Staryu wouldn't have either of those attacks at this level. So, instead, she called for a Water Gun.

As if sensing the urgency of the situation, Staryu steadied itself and a terrific blast of water ensued forth. The large bird seemed surprised by its power but it was too late to dodge. The attack hit full on and the bird was thrown against the back wall. It fell to the floor and hopped onto its feet weakly, stumbling every so often as it ran forwards again. Sparks of electricity leapt from its wings.

"Spin Tackle!" Angelina commanded.

Staryu was looking particularly on form. Like a boomerang, it flew into the air, hitting the bird on the head with each of its five limbs before returning to its original place. No damage to Staryu as of yet. It was at full strength.

With its last few ounces of strength (or so it seemed), the bird

screeched and unleashed a dazzling Thunder attack. It was unavoidable. Angelina could do nothing but crouch by the door, out of the way. She didn't even have to look to know that Staryu had fainted. She felt a rush of heat zoom past her head, which was followed by a burning smell. She cursed as she looked at a few locks of her hair at the left side of her head that were singed at the bottom.

Now was the time to let out her anger. The battle was almost over.

"You wanna fight for real, huh?" Angelina yelled, returning Staryu to its Pokéball. "You wanna beat me? Think I'm not good enough for you? Fine! I'll give you a fight!"

The bird loomed over her and screeched loudly. Angelina had never been so scared. But she still had one last Pokémon. She had her fortress. And she let her loose.

"Go, Mistress! Do me proud. If this is to be the end, let's make it count!"

Mistress made a sound of general agreement. She narrowed her eyes and began to glow the classic blue color of a Psywave attack.

"No, not strong enough!"

In that split-second of hesitation as Mistress cancelled her Psywave attack and waited for a command, the bird took its chance to attack. Something shot from its beak, passed straight through Mistress and out of the door, missing Angelina by a few inches. **'**_**A Drill Peck attack? Lucky miss.'**_

"Shadow Ball!" Angelina ordered. She wasn't shaken. It was too close now. She had to carry on.

Mistress obeyed swiftly and shot forward a black and purple ball of shadow. It struck the bird under its chin, knocking it backwards. And still, it got to its feet again. Another Shadow Ball. The same happened.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Mistress," Angelina said, "but I need a Destiny Bond right now."

As always, Mistress listened to her trainer with neither complaint nor hesitation. The Destiny Bond was in place. Now all they had to do was wait for the bird to attack. It stood shakily, staggering around. It was weak, but its rage was still there in its dark, flashing eyes.

"Attack," Angelina whispered.

But it wouldn't attack. It wasn't falling for it.

"Mistress, Perish Song!" Angelina commanded. It was something that she had hardly ever done before.

As the bird realized that it was about to be attacked again, it took its chance. Before Mistress could begin her Perish Song, it released a Razor Wind attack followed by a Thundershock (or a weak Thunder attack) and its level advantage was such that that was all it took. Mistress fainted, almost graciously, and a split-second later, the bird went down. And it stayed down.

Everything was silent. There was the rustling of the wind in the grass. Angelina stood astonished. Now that the battle was over, she was back to her old self. Limping, nursing her stinging wounds and fighting the urge to cry, she walked around the fallen bird and looked at it with a mixture of excitement and terror. She reached out to touch it but was too afraid to do so.

"That's not right," Angelina muttered. "It just can't be what I think it is?" and yet she knew it was definitely a Pokemon, a bloody strong legendary one. She then took out her Pokedex.

_**'Zapdos, the Electric Pokemon. It is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts and when the sky turns dark as lightning showers down. It usually lives in thuderclouds and gains power if stricken by lightning bolts.'**_

Angelina knew she had seen a Zapdos in the Orange Islands, but another one was all that mattered to her now as she ran for her bag that she had thrown to one side and searched through it. She almost _did_ cry when she couldn't find any Pokéballs. But finally, she did. Just one. A plain Pokéball. She gazed at it for a moment before casting it towards the bird. "Fly true," she whispered.

The Pokémon was so large that it took a while for it to be absorbed. The ball fell with a clatter and shook violently, rolling around in circles. Angelina poised herself to give up and run should the bird break loose. It took about five minutes (or it felt like five minutes) for the ball to finally become still. As Angelina approached it, it twitched once...twice...and then nothing.

With shaking hands, Angelina picked it up. Just as she was coming to terms with what she'd done, it turned white and disappeared from her hand. If Angelina hadn't been so dumfounded, she might have panicked in case it got lost somewhere and didn't end up at Professor Oak's Lab. But she still couldn't believe it. Was she even awake? Feeling terribly stupid and cliché, she pinched herself. It hurt. So did everything else.

Then Angelina heard footsteps from outside. Still stunned, she didn't turn round. The footsteps came closer. A low voice said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" Angelina blinked and turned round. "What?"

Her ex-rival/friend, Seamus, was standing in the doorway. He was carrying a Great Ball in one hand and looked out of breath. "How did you get in here?" he asked sourly. "Did you break the door?"

"No, I...I mean, yes. I wanted to have a look round."

"So is that why you didn't come with us?" Seamus snapped, eyeing Angelina suspiciously.

"Maybe," Angelina shrugged. "Why are _**you**_ here, anyway?"

"God...you mean you don't know what this place is?" Seamus rolled his eyes.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"This is the old Power Plant!"

"Well done, Einstein," Angelina remarked, returning to her old self again. "The sign outside the door says so. So you can read. Well done."

Seamus backtracked a little and glanced at the sign.

"Okay, there is a sign. But I didn't read it. I just knew."

"How nice for you."

"I'm looking for Zapdos," Seamus replied in a professional manner, adjusting his collar and scanning the building.

"Apparently it nests here."

"Why are you looking for Zapdos?" Angelina felt a bowling ball drop in her stomach.

"Oh c'mon, babe! You know it's one of the Legendary Birds."

"Well yeah, I knew that," Angelina said, trying to cover her tracks, and she was scared.

"So, have you seen anything?"

"No," Angelina replied instantly. "Nothing here. You must have got it wrong."

"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

"No. In fact, I came here to look for Zapdos as well. But the legends can't be true. As you can see, there's nothing here. No nest, no feathers...no Zapdos."

"You really are lying," Seamus said immediately. "I know you are."

"I am not lying!" Angelina widened her eyes in innocence. "All I've got from here are a couple of Magnemites."

Seamus glanced at her belt and smiled slowly and knowingly, making a show of it. Angelina felt her heart leap into her throat. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. "So you caught a Magnemite, huh?" he asked. "Prove it. Show me."

"I can't," Angelina replied. "It's gone to Professor Oak's Lab."

"Oh, really?" Seamus advanced towards her; she backed off. "Last time i checked, you only had five Pokémon on your belt. You now have six. What else did you catch?"

"Well, I didn't catch Zapdos, if that's what you're thinking,"

Angelina lied (or was she lying? She wasn't sure). "I only have Pokéballs with me. If such a Pokémon as Zapdos exists, no ordinary Pokéball will be able to catch it, right?"

"Possibly," Seamus said, still suspicious, "but tell me what you caught."

"If you must know," Angelina replied furiously, "You were with me last night when I caught Staryu at Cerulean Cape. I'm also carrying Misdreavus, Ivysaur, Typhlosion, and Aron. And I caught a Magnemite, just now. I was just passing by and decided to check this place out. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Fight with me, then," Seamus ordered.

Angelina was about to take up his challenge before she remembered the horrible state that her Pokémon were in. There was no way they could fight. "I...I can't!" she replied, mortified that she was turning down a challenge.

"Oh, you _**can't**__?_" Seamus looked equally mortified, but it was just an act. "And why not?"

"My Pokémon are all fainted. They're worn out.... from all the fights in the Battle Frontier."

"You're actually competing in the frontier challenge?" Seamus raised his eyebrows. "I thought your brother was the only one doing that."

"I got a letter in the mail offering my participation, so why not?"

"And you didn't pass any Pokémon Centers on your journey?"

"No. I mean, yes. I did. But we didn't...we didn't stop."

"Ha!" Seamus laughed. "We're staying at a Pokemon Center,

Angelina, and I never mentioned a Pokémon battle, maybe a fistfight will do."

Angelina eyed him angrily but stood her ground even as he moved closer. _**'He wouldn't dare,' **_she thought. She remembered that she had a gun. The thought comforted her, even though she wasn't intending to use it. Seamus wasn't worth a bullet. A punch in the face? Maybe.

"I won't fight you," Angelina said calmly.

"No, I wouldn't if I were you," Seamus remarked, looking her up and down. "You're in pretty bad shape. Looks like you've been fighting enough already. What happened? Did someone catch you trying to swipe something and beat you up?" He laughed at his own _**'work of genius'**_ joke.

"That's none of your business," Angelina said, blushing. She wished she had a long coat to hide the burns and dirt on her clothing and any wounds that she had.

"You couldn't have been here too long before I arrived."

"Unless Jeremy and Dani sent you to find me." Angelina muttered, then sighed. "I just.... came in to shelter from the thunderstorm."

"Thunderstorm? That's strange. They say that Zapdos sometimes appears when there's a..." Something was set alight in Seamus's eyes. He looked at Angelina. Her eyes widened in fear. "Hey," he said. "Wait a minute. There was no storm."

"Yes, there was! There was thunder and lightning and I nearly got h...oh, shit. No." Angelina just dropped a big hint.

Before the situation could get any worse, Angelina put her bag on her back and bolted past Seamus towards the door. He didn't bother following her, but as she passed him, he took hold of her arm and pulled her close. With a little smile, he gave her a fleeting kiss. Angelina was too shocked to say anything.

"I know you're lying to me, Angelina. I'll be watching you." Seamus smiled at her stunned expression. That had been the intended effect.

"Well, that'll be rude," Angelina whispered in reply, pulling herself free, "I'll meet ya back at the Pokemon Center."

Needing time to think (and time to get her new Pokémon), Angelina went into the city and stopped at a Pokémon Center. The healing took longer than usual because some of her Pokémon had needed extra treatment. Angelina was glad that her Pokémon were okay now, but her desire for her new Pokémon outweighed her happiness and she exchanged her Ivysaur for...

Zapdos. That's what it said on the screen. Angelina did a double take. No, it really did say that! "Oh, my God," she whispered. "I caught Zapdos."

_**'I caught Zapdos! I captured a fuckin' Legendary Pokémon! Can you believe that?'**_

Saying it out loud brought it home. She gasped and shielded the screen with her arms in case anyone (or her friends for that matter) was watching. Her heart rate doubled._**'This can't be real,'**_she thought. She glanced at the screen again. _**'Holy shit,' **_she screamed silently,_**'it is real!'**_She seized the Pokéball, fitted it to her belt and was about to go to her rented room; her injuries were totally forgotten by now. It was only when her friends walked inside the center and approached her.....

"What happened to you?" Dani screamed.

...that she remembered all the burns and bruises that she'd earned whilst capturing...

_**'Oh, my God. Zapdos. I caught Zapdos. A Legendary Pokémon.'**_

"I...." Angelina had been about to formulate some story. But for some reason, she changed her mind and told the truth. "Guys, you won't believe what happened."

"Try us!" Jeremy said, he and Dani look concerned. Seamus had his arms folded and glared sternly while Christina gazed curiously between Angelina and her friends.

"She doesn't have to," Seamus said. "_**SHE **_caught Zapdos."

"What makes you think that?" Angelina raised an eyebrow and met Seamus's gaze confidently. "Are you gonna frisk me for it?"

"You wish, sweetheart."

Dani gasped and Christina giggled while Angelina blushed and managed to maintain eye contact to prove her confidence. "Look," she said, "it was an accident, really. It attacked me, I fought back, it fell, I caught it. I didn't know what it was until you turned up spouting off about it! How was I to know that you wanted it? It wasn't as if I _**stole**_ it from you, although if I had done, I guess that would make us even seen as you _**blatantly **_snatched that Eevee from under–"

"Don't even go there, Angelina," Seamus warned, his eyes narrowed evilly.

Angelina's eyes widened in shock then narrowed angrily as she got up into her ex-rival's face, "Fine then, I won't," she said, her lips so close to his that he could feel them. She turned heel without another word, walking away toward her rented room.

Later that evening when Dani and Christina were sitting in their room after Angelina had bandaged her wounds up, she began her unlikely-sounding tale of how she had broken into the abandoned building in the field nearby and had been attacked...fought...and ended up catching Zapdos.

"Angelina...." Dani's eyes were wide with not just accusation, but also disbelief and admiration. "Do you realise what you just did?"

"I...I think I do...."

_**'I captured Zapdos. It's mine. All mine.'**_

"You just captured a legendary Pokémon, Angelina! You're just like me and Amber now! We've had our chances at seeing legendaries or hearing about their stories. You've heard what happened with my Mew, and Amber still has her Lugia, but just look at your brother and when he's encountered legendaries on his adventures!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Would it be okay if I saw it?" Dani asked. "I'm not dismissing your story, ya know. If I see it, it'll confirm it."

"I can't let it out!" Angelina whispered. "It's crazy! It attacked me with thunderbolts and everything! God, you should have seen what it did to my Pokémon!"

"But they're okay now, right?" Dani asked quickly.

Angelina nodded. "You really wanna see this Zapdos, don't you?"

"Sure I do." Dani grinned. "What trainer wouldn't?"

Angelina told Christina to stay behind in her room while she and Dani went into the back garden of the Pokemon Center. After glancing around nervously for a few minutes, Angelina released the Pokémon from her sixth and final Pokéball. There was a flash. Thunder was heard in the distance.

Then there was the familiar sound of bird cry again. And when she saw the bird hovering in the air above her, Angelina couldn't deny it anymore. It was real. She had just captured a Legendary, and yet she felt more scared than pleased.

"Wow. But you know, a lot of people would say that that wasn't right," Dani said, confirming her fears. "Capturing Legendaries, I mean."

"I can see how they might think that..." Angelina whispered.

"But...winner takes all, right?"

"I suppose so, yes."

Angelina hastily recalled her Zapdos with a call of, "Return, Tempest."

"Tempest?" Dani questioned with a smile.

Angelina shrugged. "I dunno. It just goes with it. _**'Zapdos'**_ is too hard on the ears. And besides, subtlety is everything. I wouldn't wanna go proclaiming to the world that I own a Zapdos.... would I? Dani?"

Dani suddenly looked all serious. Angelina rarely sees her best friend like that.

"Most certainly not. Whatever you do, Angelina, don't tell anyone. Especially Team Rocket, you'll get mugged for it if they ever caught wind that you have a legendary, believe me."

§To Be Continued§

I wasn't sure if I was going to split this chapter into two parts and make one into a cliff-hanger leading into the next one or just put everything in one big chapter. So yeah, twenty-two pages, think I'm good for now!

*isn't based off an episode for once  
*Angelina catches Stary-u at Cerulean Cape  
*Angelina captures the legendary Zapdos, Seanus isn't thrilled, and Dani forwarns to keep the Pokemon hidden.  
*Angelina has Typhlosion, Aron, Misdreavus, Ivysaur, Stary-u, and Pikachu for her team line-up.  
*Angelina, Jeremy, and Christina meet up with Dani and Seamus

Comments and suggestions are welcomed! Thanks for reading! Happy Summer, guys!


	6. Symbol Stories

Thanks for the reviews! Can't believe so much has happened this summer, it's been fantastic, but here's another brand new chapter that you've all been patiently awaiting for a whole month. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**…. Sadly, I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters except the ones that I made up: Angelina Murakami, Danielle Styles, Jeremy Cretonne, Christina, and others you don't recognize from the show.

Chapter 6: Symbol Stories

Last time, Angelina and friends stopped at Cerulean Cape to meet up with Danielle and Seamus. Angelina's curiosity got her best when she discovered an old power plant where she was attacked by the legendary Pokemon Zapdos. After going through a dangerous battle with five of her Pokemon, Angelina finally captured the electrical bird and ran into her rival Seamus, whom was also looking for the Pokemon and grew very suspicious of his friend's badly shaped appearance. Even when the truth was revealed, Angelina's friends were in complete shock, but Dani warned the girl to keep Zapdos hidden, especially from Team Rocket.

Now they arrived at the Battle Arena so Angelina could earn her second frontier symbol. She and her friends met Greta, the Battle Arena's leader and holder of the Guts symbol: a woman in her twenties with short blonde hair that curled at the ends of her head, bright blue eyes, wore an outfit consisting of a black and red outline karate jacket over a tight blue body suit underneath her, a long white sash tied around her waist, and patted feet. Angelina spun the roulette wheel, which could land on any versus dot. To her luck, it stopped on one-vs-one; Angelina's Absol against Greta's Medicham, and the battlefield had been heated with everyone's attention ever since it began and neither Pokemon not ready to give up.

_**POKEMON  
It's a battle, winner or lose  
It's the friends you make  
It's the road you choose  
We got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you  
If you're strong you'll survive  
And keep your dream alive  
It's the Battle Frontier  
POKEMON  
Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The powers in you hand  
POKEMON**_

"Keep it up, Shadow! Use Double Team once more!" Angelina called out to her Absol as it created multiple illusions of himself around Greta's Medicham, who was giving him an angry glare.

"Medicham, use Reversal!" Greta yelled as her Pokemon randomly selected a target and gave it a straight punch. The illusion disappeared obviously not Shadow.

"Let's finish Medicham off! Use your Slash!" Angelina commanded.

Shadow and his illusions came at Medicham with an outstretched paw as they all slashed at the confused Medicham. Shadow's illusions went through Medicham as the real Shadow slashed at him from the side. Medicham howled out in pain as Shadow critically hit his face, collapsing to the ground suffering a one hit knockout.

"Medicham!" Greta called out, staring at her Pokemon with a pale look on her face.

"Medicham is unable to battle!" called out the referee. "The victor of this battle is Angelina from Pallet Town!"

"Sol absol!" Shadow cried, running up to Angelina as she smiled.

"You did it, Shadow! I'm so very proud of you!" Angelina cheered as she knelt down and hugged the Pokemon.

"Great job!" Seamus said, cheering with Jeremy and Dani while Christina ran up excitedly and hugged her older sister.

"Thanks," Angelina smiled as Chocolate also ran up and jumped onto her trainer's shoulder.

"That was a good match," Greta said as she approached Angelina and was holding out a small golden circle badge that had an oval-like prism encrusted on the top of it and shined in a beautiful light as Angelina took it into her hands. "And you showed a lot of guts out there, so you really deserved this Guts Symbol!"

"Wow, thank you, Greta!" Angelina said, admiring her newly acquired symbol. "All right! I won the Guts Symbol!" she stood with her legs apart and gave a peace sign.

"Pi-pi-ka-chu!" Chocolate mimicked her trainer's actions.

Greta began to laugh, asking, "Are you related to Ash Ketchum or something? Either that or you're a big fan of him since that's his pose."

"Oh…." Angelina said, and began to sweat drop. "Uhm, well, I am his older sister…." she blushed in embarrassment while her friends and sister laughed.

"Well that's nice," Greta said, then bowed to the trainer. "I wish you the best of luck on you remaining challenges."

"Thank you, Greta," Angelina said, bowing back, then departing the Battle Arena with her friends onto the rest of her journey.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

After their Pokemon were being healed by Nurse Joy, Angelina and friends celebrated her second symbol winning with a victory dinner. It was close to eleven when they settled into their beds.

"Dani," Angelina asked quietly to not awaken her little sister, "have I done something wrong by catching that…. you know…. Zapdos?"

"Since when have you worried about what's right or wrong?" Dani joked.

Angelina knew that there was some element of truth in this. She couldn't blame Dani for saying it. But she pretended to be highly offended by the remark. She turned up her nose and rolled over.

Dani laughed her high, melodious laugh and said, "You're such a hoot, Lina." she clasped her hands over her stomach and paused to think. "You know, I've never heard anyone say that trainers aren't allowed to catch Legendaries.… but then again, why would Legendaries be so set apart if they weren't protected by some sort of law?"

"Oh, don't talk to me about the law," Angelina sighed. She was falling asleep.

"Well we know Noland has a legendary. There's also a rumor that Prima wants a Legendary. And she's in the Pokémon Defense League."

"And don't _ever_ talk to me about the PDL."

"Oops.… sorry, is that a bad subject? What I'm saying is.… you haven't done anything criminal but if I were you, I wouldn't make a show of it. Keep it under wraps."

"I have this awesome new Pokémon and you're asking me to keep it under wraps?" Angelina laughed into her pillow.

"It's your choice. But you'd certainly be wise to wait a little before letting it loose in battle. It must be of a high level." Dani paused to yawn and think for a while. "You seemed to have a struggle with it. I've never seen anyone look in such bad shape after fighting a wild Pokémon. What was it like?"

Silence.

"Angelina?"

More silence.

"Oh, never mind," Dani said with another yawn.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Rock Tunnel wasn't much further off from the center. It's entrance was surprisingly crowded for this time in the morning. People were setting out early. Looking into the blackness of the cave, Angelina shrank back a little. It didn't look half as inviting as Mount Moon. No lights. She mentioned this to Dani and Jeremy, who've been through it before.

"We'll confess, it's not. It's tough. It'll probably take us all day, and that's if we keep going non-stop." Jeremy replied.

Angelina groaned. Jeremy's idea of "non-stop" would mean sprinting all the way through Rock Tunnel.

"I don't mind sleeping in there," Angelina admitted. "If we have to. I'm not in a rush to get to Lavender Town."

As she gazed around at the crowds of trainers, Angelina had an idea. She beckoned her friends while Christina played with the Pokemon (Togepi, Pichu, Pikachu), whispering to them,

"Don't you think this would be an awesome time for me to use that HM Flash to teach one of my Pokémon?"

Jeremy, Dani, and Seamus smiled brightly. At least Angelina was saying something sensible now, which didn't seem to happen often.

"That's a great idea!" Dani said, clapping her hands. "Are you going to teach it to Mistress?"

"No, no, no…." Angelina shook her head. "Mistress's too _busy_."

Dani furrowed her brow, even the guys looked suspicious. Too busy? What did that mean?

"Which one?" Jeremy asked.

"Duh! Tempest!" Angelina's eyes lit up.

"You're going to teach it to your Zapdos?" Seamus asked incredulously, his smile faded.

Dani grabbed Angelina's arm before she could make a move to carry out her plan. Usually when Angelina decided on doing something, there was no stopping her, unless her friends were around for their opinion. Dani knew this had to be stopped, Jeremy and Seamus agreed too.

"Why not?"

"Angelina, let's think about this logically, okay? You've only just caught this Pokémon. It's beyond your control at the moment. It's too strong and _way _too noticeable. It would be stupid to go around showing it off, right? So the last thing you want to be doing is walking through Rock Tunnel amongst all these other trainers with a massive Legendary Pokémon beside you, giving out a million-amp Flash."

"So you guys think it might not be a good idea?" Angelina asked blankly.

"That's kind of what I'm saying, yes." Seamus forced himself to smile. "It's okay: my Mr. Mime has Flash. He'll get us through." he called out the clown-like Pokemon, which burst into white light.

The light actually made the narrow tunnel they were in seem like a lit hallway, and Seamus congratulated his Mr. Mime with a high five. Following the hallway, our heroes made small talk, while Togepi and Pichu fell into a nap and Mr. Mime guiding them. The trip was surprisingly uneventful, and they seemed to have been walking for hours.

Christina repeated that immortal, annoying question _**'Are we there yet?'**_ at regular intervals. Finally (_oh so_ finally…) the gang reached the other side. Christina was a few paces behind them, still complaining.

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I hate this place. Why couldn't we fly?"

"Relax, Tina dear," Angelina said, pulling her sister out of the tunnel. "We're there."

They were standing on a gently sloping hill looking down into a valley, nestled in which was a tiny town that consisted of a few small buildings, a church and a tall tower. The view was breathtaking. The sun had set, so the place was bathed in the beauty of twilight. There were no lights on in the town. It looked like the perfect mountain village. The church bell was tolling. It sounded as if it were miles away.

"I can't see there being any hotels here," Angelina whispered, not wanting to break the silence. "Where are we gonna stay?"

"There is a hotel, just a small one on the near side of town, I think," Seamus replied, calling Mr. Mime back into his Pokéball. "Or if not, I'm sure we'll find a place to rent. We won't be here long."

Angelina knew he was right, the Battle Dome was her next stop and wasn't that far away. She'd had way too much drama recently, and Lavender Town looked like the perfect relaxation spot.

"Why not? Can't we stay for a while?"

"If you want," Seamus replied with a shrug. "But there's really nothing special here."  
_**  
(S)12345(S)**_

No sooner arriving at the hotel and getting a room with two queen size beds, the gang took good use of the hot springs to relax and end their day of traveling. There was one side for guys, like Jeremy and Seamus, and the other one for girls, where Angelina and Dani were while Christina played with the Pokemon. Both hot springs are separated by a bamboo fence which makes hearing what the other side is saying kind of easy.

The hot spring was just what Angelina needed after a very long journey. It was very relaxing and comforting. She thought of how good it felt being in bubbly warm soothing water, of how strenuous her journey had been. Her feet were always sore and her body aching from always moving. One thought lead to another and one thought lead to the symbols she was collecting and there were seven total she had to receive to become a battle frontier brain and own a facility. Her first frontier battle was her favorite memory she would never forget, and it happened as if it were yesterday when it only was last month.

_**(S)FLASHBACK(S)**_

_**Angelina stared across the battlefield at a man in his thirties with light brown hair sported by a red paperboy's hat and dark eyes. His attired was a black sleeveless shirt, a white sleeveless lab jacket, black pants and brown boots over them, and brown gloves. Usually she would fall hard for a guy like Noland if it wasn't for the age difference. She met him the night before flying with his legendary Articuno during her night-training with Charizard. She didn't know he was in charge of the first frontier symbol until he told her, so right then they planned for their battle.**_

"_**We will now begin this frontier battle between Battle Factory Brain Noland and challenger Angelina from Pallet Town!" Surgeo announced, he was Noland's assistant with brown hair wearing a dark red jacket and gray pants. "Please send out your Pokemon!"**_

"_**Articuno! Let's rumble!" Noland commanded. The mystical ice-bird Pokemon flew into the arena with a dome-like ceiling that opened up into the blue sky above. **_

"_**This will be fun!" Angelina smirked. "Charcoal, I choose you!" she threw a Pokeball into the air and from the white light came the fire-dragon roaring loudly.**_

"_**Wouldn't be the first I've faced a Charizard," Noland commented, this reminded Angelina when Scott told her about Ash's battle that took place a few days ago.**_

"_**Doesn't mean I'm anything like my brother, but I know how to play fair," Angelina grinned.**_

"_**Is that so? Okay sweetheart, bring it!" Noland grinned back.**_

"_**Trainers begin!" Surgeo announced.**_

"_**Articuno! Start off with Blizzard!" the legendary Pokemon fired a storm of ice shards at the fire dragon, who took the front of the attack. Charcoal let out a roar as he flew back a ways.**_

"_**Shake it off Charcoal, and use Dragonbreath!" Angelina commanded. Her Charizard launched a golden beam of light crackling with red electricity. **_

"_**Articuno, Ice Beam!" Articuno opened its mouth and shot a blue beam; the two attacks collided and created a giant explosion.**_

"_**Now Articuno, get up close and use Ice Beam again!" Noland shouted to the bird. Articuno nodded and flew up to point blank range, his beak already opened and charging his Ice Beam attack. Charizard was shocked at the speed of Articuno, and flew back a little bit.**_

"_**Charcoal, use Safe Guard!" Angelina instructed. As soon as the Ice Beam shot, an energy field appeared around Charizard, and cancelled out the attack, creating a giant smoke cloud form around the arena. 'Now's my chance,' Angelina thought to herself with a smile. "Go up out of the smoke and charge up a Hyper Beam!" Charizard nodded and flew up out of the smoke and into the sky.**_

"_**No you don't! Chase after that dragon!" Noland commanded. Articuno flew out of the smoke, but was shocked to see Charizard right in front of him.**_

"_**Hyper Beam now!" Angelina shouted. The fire dragon shot a golden beam down at Articuno, who didn't have time to react as he was shot through the smoke. The gold beam dispersing the smoke in the process as it shot Articuno hard into the ground. The two trainers could hear the giant bird as he screamed after the attack. When the golden beam disappeared, Charizard flew down and glanced at Articuno who was still standing. **_

_**Jeremy and Christina stared in shock. "Impossible, no one could take a direct hit from Hyper Beam at close range!" **_

_**Articuno made to attack again but fell down onto the field, his eyes becoming spirals.**_

"_**Articuno's unable to battle! Therefore our victor is Angelina from Pallet Town!" Surgeo called out.**_

"_**Articuno!" Noland called out as he jumped into the arena and ran over to his friend. Angelina jumped down as well and ran over to help the injured Pokemon, returning Charizard to his Pokeball in the process. They got the bird out of the arena, and Noland was about to treat it before he turned to Angelina. "That was a good strategy to lure Articuno out of the smoke and right into Charizard's Hyper Beam."**_

"_**Yeah, I knew it would work," Angelina blushed sheepishly, Jeremy and Christina followed right behind.**_

_**Surgeo stepped forward with an opened box that held a golden-colored badge with three diamonds carved into it. "This is a frontier symbol and it is something that can only be earned in the battle frontier." **_

_**Noland takes the badge and holds it up. "This is a Knowledge Symbol, Angelina. It is proof of your victory at the Battle Factory. This is for you." he hands the badge to Angelina.**_

"_**Thanks a lot, Noland," Angelina smiled, she laughed and then poses with the badge excitedly. "I won a Knowledge Symbol!"**_

"_**Pi-pi-ka-chu!" Chocolate said, after climbing onto her trainer's shoulder.**_

_**Noland chuckled softly at the scene, "I take it your brother got that from you, right?" he grinned when Angelina blushed, then holds out a purple square case. "Please accept this too, Angelina."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**It's a portfolio for all of your symbols, its called a frontier folio. It's the least I can do since you gave me such a great battle." Noland explained, Angelina takes it graciously and thanks him again. "So, you'll now be heading to the Battle Arena?" **_

"_**Yep," Angelina nodded.**_

"_**Well, good luck," Noland said.**_

"_**Thanks," Angelina said, bowing to him and began to leave the factory with Jeremy and Christina. Turning back slightly to see Noland entering the infirmary. "Say bye to Articuno for me!" Noland simply waved as he disappeared from view. Angelina smiled as she looked at the road ahead of her for the next destination. **_

**(S)END FLASHBACK(S)**

The sounds of the crashing waterfall mixed with the laughing and relaxing sounds to make the experience of soaking in the springs so enjoyable that they regretted the time when it finally ended for them. They climbed out of the springs and dried themselves off before changing into their night clothes and walked back to their room for a well deserved sleep.

It was late into the night when Angelina woke up from tossing and turning on the bed. She looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand, it read 2:45am. She thought she'd sleep peacefully after spending a couple hours in the hot springs, but she couldn't stop thinking about Seamus.

'_**Why him? He's not my rival anymore, and cares too much beyond friendship.' **_Angelina sighed, knowing the guy liked her a lot or he wouldn't have asked her to dinner after their battle at the Silver League Conference. She was even surprised when she received a new traveling outfit from him for her journey to Hoenn. She wasn't upset over their battle inside the abandoned ship on the way to Slateport City, it helped her Chikorita evolve into a Bayleef and found out he had a Shadow Bell. She didn't mind that her best friend Dani was dating Seamus so she'd be happy for them, but they decided to remain friends when hearing Dani was still in love with Jeremy. Then Seamus whined somewhat about another battle loss, but placed in the top 16 finalists when Angelina got second place in the Hoenn League Championships.

Now traveling back in the Kanto Region for the Battle Frontier, she was confused by his actions towards her. He admired her beauty and bravery when they attended the tournament and ball honoring Sir Aaron at Cameron Palace. Then he followed Angelina to the abandoned power plant back in Cerulean City only to discover she already captured Zapdos.

"_**Are you gonna frisk me for it?"**_

"_**You wish, sweetheart."**_

Angelina blushed at the though of Seamus doing that to her, although she was in a similar situation with Butch for her Gengar back in the Orange Islands and still never forgave herself.

'_**I need some fresh air to clear my mind,' **_Angelina climbed out of bed and left the room quietly as she stepped outside onto the balcony, sitting down on the padded bench. She jumped when the sliding glass door opened, though relieved to see it was Seamus. Her face went red when she saw how tight his white shirt was and how it looked good with his messy black hair and black boxers.

"Hey, what're you doing out here?" Seamus asked, blushing as he eyed up his friend's curves revealed from her nightdress.

"Couldn't sleep, I guess, got something on my mind," Angelina said, looking away and moved down slightly so Seamus could sit next to her. "And I wanted to see the stars."

"I see, let's look at them together then," Seamus grinned at her.

They turned their gazes upwards and their breaths simultaneously caught in their throats. The black velvet of the sky overhead was awash with tiny glittering diamonds. Glittering giddily in their celestial dance, they showered their light over the darkened city and lit it with their faint glow.

For a moment, neither spoke. It was Angelina who broke the silence, with a whispered, "They're beautiful." she hardly noticed the fact that Seamus put his arm around her waist. When she did, she looked at him, right in the eyes and saw that he was smirking. She blushed and snuggled up closer to him. "So why are you still awake?"

"Well, I've got something really complicated on my mind, too," Seamus said hesitantly. "And I kinda wanted to tell you…."

"Really? What is it, Seamus?" Angelina asked, turning her body towards his. Her hazel eyes showed concern. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

Seamus blushed, hoping his talk with Jeremy earlier wouldn't blow up in his face. "Well, we've been through a lot, and things have changed, something's haven't, and I hope you'll understand since I've kept it for so long…."

"What Seamus?"

"Angelina…." Seamus took her hands gently into his, caressed them with his thumbs, his dark green eyes peering into her hazel eyes which the stars were reflected in them, he said in a whisper, "I love you, with all my heart. At least, I think I do. I admire and adore everything about you, and I want to be with you forever…."

"Oh Seamus…." Angelina said softly, but was cut off when he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed as he brought one hand up to caress her warm cheek.

"If you give me the chance…. I know I can make you happy…. You really mean a lot to me, Angelina."

Angelina simply nodded, knowing his words came from the bottom of his heart. "I…. love you too, Seamus Nichols. You said exactly what I needed to hear because there's no other guy that I'd rather be with than you." she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. It lasted a few seconds, and they pulled apart for air, sitting on the bench and hugging for a long time.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina battles Greta for the Guts Symbol; hers was one-versus-one: Absol versus Medicham  
*Angelina and friends travel through Rock Tunnel; she wants to bring out Zapdos, but Seamus has his Mr. Mime use Flash to light their way  
*the gang arrives in Lavender Town and relax at the hotel's hot springs; Angel remembers her favorite Battle Frontier battle with Noland and earning her the Knowledge Symbol  
*Angelina thinks about Seamus and her feelings for him.  
*Angelina and Seamus admit their feelings for each other and sleep outside on their room balcony.

I am so happy this chapter is finished: two weeks and 27 pages written to boot. Thanks for reading and your comments are appreciated. I shall brainstorm the next chapter and have that posted sometime before next weekend.


	7. Fame In The Dome

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Here's the next chapter that follows the previous one! Thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any songs or Pokemon or any of its characters except the ones that you don't recognize from the show, which are mine.

Chapter 7: Fame In The Dome

Dani was the first to awake the next morning. As soon as her eyes opened she noticed the two beds they had were two people less than the five of them and wondered what happened to Angelina and Seamus. She got off and stretched her arms with a yawn. Jeremy rolled over and reached his hand over to where his girlfriend was supposed to be sleeping. When all he felt was the smooth blanket, he opened his eyes blearily and blinked.

"Dani? What time is it?" the blonde boy asked with a yawn.

"Nine forty-five, but we're not leaving till eleven so I'm going to wash up before I wake the others."

"Okay," Jeremy said, then noticed Christina by herself in the other bed cuddling with Togepi and Pichu. "If you find Angelina and Seamus, don't wake them up."

"I won't," Dani replied simply. Jeremy rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply, still feeling rather sleepy.

_**'Hmm, maybe they went walking?'**_ Dani stepped into the bathroom and turned the tap on at the sink. She splashed water on her face and reached halfway towards grabbing a towel when she froze. Her eyes fixated on the tub and hardly noticed water running down her neck. "J-J-Jeremy! C'mere! Quick!" she whispered frantically and forgot about the towel.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, hurrying into the bathroom. He stopped short and stared as well, his mouth hanging open.

_**POKEMON  
It's a battle, winner or lose  
**__**It's the friends you make  
It's the road you choose  
**__**We got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
**__**Find the courage inside of you  
**__**If you're strong you'll survive  
**__**And keep your dream alive  
**__**It's the Battle Frontier  
**__**POKEMON  
**__**Be the best you can be  
**__**And find your destiny  
**__**It's the master plan  
**__**The powers in you hand  
**__**POKEMON**_

Their eyes were entranced by the sight in front of them. Angelina and Seamus were lying in the tub together, one of his arms around her shoulder to pull her closer. One of her arms was around his waist and her head was snuggling against his chest. Seamus's head rested directly on top of Angelina's and their hands were clasped tightly together.

"Whoa," Jeremy whispered in surprise.

"What happened to them last night?" Dani asked, utterly confused. She knew Seamus had feelings for Angelina, but wasn't expecting to see them in that situation. "This is..... just mind blowing." she walked back into the main room, Jeremy followed and shuts the door.

"Didn't know they were that close," Jeremy commented, confirming his suspicions. "I mean, I know they're friends, but didn't know they were romantic."

"They weren't.... they're not.... ugh, I don't know what they are!" Dani exclaimed in frustration.

Jeremy frowned, "It's weird to me, but you shouldn't worry too much. Don't confront Angel about it until she's ready."

"Yeah, I know," Dani said quietly.

Jeremy got dressed and woke up Christina while Dani changed in the bathroom and was fixing her hair when Angelina woke up.

"Morning Lina," Dani said.

"Dani!" Angelina exclaimed in surprise. She hopped out of the tub as quickly as possible and smiled nervously. "What's up?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Dani replied, giving Angelina a knowing look. "Seamus really likes you, I just hope you're not toying-"

Angelina gasped, "I'd never! Honestly, he confessed his feelings to me last night and.... I.... I accepted." she blushed and flinched when Dani squealed happily and hugged her.

"I knew it, I knew it! We can finally plan double dates together! Oh we'll have so much fun!"

"Yeah, probably will too," Angelina sweatdropped, then left the bathroom just when Seamus woke up.

After changing clothes and packing their bags, the gang had a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and cereal before they checked out of the hotel. Then Angelina checked her Poke Nav and announced they were heading towards the Battle Dome for her third frontier symbol. Christina was the only one that missed out from last nights' events and noticed her sister and Seamus holding hands.

"Is there something I should know?" Christina asked, pointing at their interlocked hands.

Angelina looks at Seamus questionly, then down at her baby sister. "Uhm, it just feels right, sweetie."

"Oh? So that's love?" Christina asked.

Angelina and Seamus blush brightly while Dani and Jeremy snicker in unison.

"Well, you're close," Seamus says with a smile as he looks over to Angelina.

Christina giggled excitedly, "Then I can't wait for Max to take me on his journey someday! I'll be his girlfriend too!"

"Okay, Tina," Angelina said, smiling at the thought of being related to May if her sister and Max got married.

No sooner arriving at the Battle Dome, the gang was surrounded by many reporters and their questions for Angelina. Luckily, she knew they would stop bothering her if they had organized a press conference before her match. She was familiar to conferences since she had been to many of them there as Crystalline. She wasn't the least bit nervous about her battle with Tucker and confidently answered all the questions that were asked by every reporter.

Once the conference was over, Angelina parted with her friends and made her way towards the giant domed arena where tons of people filled into the seats and began cheering for whomever was coming into the arena, as well as a giant battlefield that was raised up from the ground and seemed to resemble more of a platform with flashing lights outlined around the trainer's box. The cheers of the crowd grew louder as Angelina entered inside the battle arena; she blushed and waved to the crowd as she made her way to the trainer box.

Then, without warning, spot lights from all around the arena began to flash and wave back and forth within the domed room as if something spectacular was about to begin. Then, from out of nowhere, a man in his twenties with brownish-red eyes and violet hair in pony-tail-like positions appeared and began performing acts of acrobatics and dance moves that caused the crowd to wore a purplish-lavender top with a flowing tail in the back, wing-like white fabric that sprouted from the back, white fabric upon his shoulders that meet at his chest with a golden emblem that connected the fabric to the top, golden-yellow cuffs on both of his wrists, white pants, and purple-lavender colored boots that reached half-way up his lower leg.

"So that's Tucker?" Dani asked, sweatdropping as she pointed at the costumed man.

"Yes, it is," Jeremy nodded, a sweatdrop also beaded down his head.

"Aww, Tucker stopped dancing!" Christina whined upsetly when the Dome Leader did a graceful backflip and landed perfectly into the trainer's box and faced Angelina.

"Welcome, my dear, to the Battle Dome!" Tucker proclaimed. "I am Tucker, the frontier brain of this facility."

"Nice to meet you!" Angelina said, smiling. "I'm Angelina from Pallet Town. May we start the battle now?"

"Very well," Tucker agreed. "I will unleash all the power that I possess in this battle between us that is worthy of this top-notch Tactics symbol!" he pointed to the big screen that lite up showing a golden badge with a strange H-shaped emblem on it resembling the Battle Dome's structure.

"Today's Battle Dome battle will be two-on-two with no time limit and substitutions can only be made by the challenger!" the announcer declared. "This is between Angelina Murakami and Dome Ace Tucker! Let the match begin!"

"Finally!" Angelina said, unclasping a Pokeball from her belt, then throwing it. "Go Copper!" the small steel-rock Pokemon appeared on the field, ready to fight.

"Heh, that thing?" Tucker asked at the sight of Angelina's Aron. "How unfortunate! Go, Salamence!" He opened his Pokeball, and a few moments later, a massive blue dragon materialized, giving a deafening roar. Aron, despite being considerably dwarfed, showed no signs of intimidation.

"Copper, use Water Pulse!" Angelina instructed. Aron opened its mouth and spat out three rings of watery light that then formed together and barreled toward Salamence at a fast pace.

"Protect!" Tucker ordered. Salamence encircled itself with a golden shield, and caused the Water Pulse to negate off after hitting the shield. "Headbutt, now!" Salamence lowered its large skull and propelled itself with its wings, straight at Aron.

"Dig!" Angelina commanded. Copper frantically scooped up the arena floor and placed itself beneath the stone, allowing Salamence to pass harmlessly over. "Now, Shadow Claw!" Hopping back out from underneath, Copper's right stubby paw glowing in a ghostly purple aura unleashed the attack, striking Salamence in its back, bringing the dragon type back to the ground.

"Dragonbreath!" Tucker called. Salamence took a moment to compose itself before going into a feral, nigh-homicidal rage, turning around to fire a blast of orange energy at Copper.

"Quick, use Protect!"

Copper enveloped itself in a golden surge of light that covered its body and protected it from Dragonbreath. Once the assault had subsided, Copper growled, and then decided to reaally unload.

"Frustration!" Angelina called. Copper leapt up and began savagely attacking Salamence about the head and neck, managing to bring the creature more than three-times its size down to the arena floor, still pummeling it savagely.

"Dragon Claw!" Tucker cried. Salamence swung out one free arm and slashed at Copper, knocking it away, before righting itself, beginning to flap to ascend skyward.

"Hyper Beam!" Angelina called. Copper opened its small mouth and fired off an energy beam disproportionate to its size. Salamence was struck and its entire body was engulfed in an explosion. Once the attack had subsided, the large dragon type was sprawled out on the arena floor, unconscious.

"Grr…what the-?" Tucker began, but regained his composure, dancing about as he recalled Salamence. "Okay then, try this! Swampert, I choose you!" From his next Pokeball emerged a another large, bluish, quadripedal Pokemon, this one noteworthy for the fins on its head. "Water Gun!" Swampert had only to open its mouth and fire off the spray, and doused Copper, pushing it back towards Angelina.

Copper seemed willing to battle more, but Angelina opted not to stretch it. "Copper, return," he instructed, before drawing his next Pokeball. "Okay, then. You should feel grateful for what I'm about to unleash upon you. Go, Charcoal!" Up in the air emerged the orange fire dragon, roaring defiantly at Swampert.

"Swampert, Water Gun!" Tucker called. "Keep it pinned!" Swampert opened its mouth and fire off another spray, but Angelina's Charizard had barely needed to move to avoid it.

"Flamethrower," Angelina instructed. Charcoal unleashed the flame downwards, damaging Swampert… but only slightly.

Tucker grinned. "A fire Pokemon's no use here! How did you say you became Champion again?"

"Overwhelming force," Angelina replied curtly. "Charcoal, Aerial Ace!" Charcoal shot down at high velocity, straight into the Water Gun, and slammed into Swampert so hard the water type bore a foot down into the arena floor.

"Take Down!" Tucker instructed. Swampert slammed back against Charcoal, trying to pull the fire type down with its weight.

Unfortunately for Swampert, that just meant it was ideally positioned.

"Blast Burn!" Angelina commanded. Charcoal focused, and unleashed flames from its mouth, spread out in a massive sphere, enveloping itself, Swampert, and most of the battle floor in flame. Tucker drew back, both from the heat and the intense light. Angelina only stood with her arms crossed, waiting for the attack to subside.

A few moments later, Charcoal flapped up, and Swampert crumpled over, defeated leaving Tucker and his fans stunned.

"Swampert is unable to continue! Charizard is the winner! The victor of this frontier battle is Angelina from Pallet Town!" the referee delared and the crowd erupted into loud cheers and applauds.

"N-no way! I won....?" Angelina blinked as her victory sank into her mind. "Yea- Whoa!" she was about to pump her fist in mid-cheer when her Charizard grabbed hold of her and flew around in circles. "Thank you, Charcoal!" she laughed happily.

Tucker approached Angelina, clapping and smiling when she landed safely and recalled her Charizard.

"Congratulations, Angelina. I really underestimated you and your impressive grasp of tactics with remarkable flexibilities!"

"Thank you, Tucker." Angelina said, shaking his hand and felt something on the inside of her palm. "Huh? Oh wow! The Tactics Symbol!" she gazed at the golden badge she had previously seen on the screen.

"And you deserved it, my dear," Tucker said with an assuring smile. "Good luck where-ever you may go." he turned and walked away as the crowd continued to roar for Angelina's accomplishment.

_**Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on, come on, everybody now  
Let's celebrate it, join in everyone  
**__**You decide cause life's what you make it**_

Angelina was still inside the Battle Dome later that evening with her friends for the Crystalline concert. She wore silver skinny jeans, white tank top with metallic guitar and black half jacket, three-inch black pumps, and her layered blonde wig. The audience was roaring and slightly larger than previous attendance of earlier's battle. They clapped during an upbeat song while Angelina's friends were dancing with her or playing instruments.

_**Things are looking up anytime you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times rock and roll**_

C'mon everybody  
D-d-d-do it now  
All right, let's get the party started  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, now that's a party  
Yeah, yeah, put your hands together

_**Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock, let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on, come on, everybody now**_

Let's celebrate it, join in everyone  
You decide cause life's what you make it  
Life is what you make it

Angelina posed at the end of her song, smiling and breathing as the crowd went absolutely wild. "You've all been a great audience! Thanks for coming out! Make sure to buy my newest album next week! Good night, everybody!" she was amazed how well her day turned out by the time she and her friends got to relax in warm beds after a late dinner. She not only emerged victorious and earned herself the Tactics symbol but also earned some invalued lessons as well as her battle frontier quest continues.

§To Be Continued§

*Dani and Jeremy are estatic that Angelina and Seamus are together, but Christina is slightly close to understanding love.  
*Angelina's two-on-two battle with Dome Ace Tucker earns her the Tactics Symbol.  
*Tucker uses two of his Pokemon from the Emerald game, Salamence and Swampert.  
*Crystalline singing _**'Life's What You Make It' **_is from the Hannah Montana episode _**'Lily's Mom Has Got It Going On' **_when Hannah sings that song at her concert.

Thanks for reading, comments welcomed! I shall return soon with the next chapter!


	8. The Maiden's Love Returns

Fellow reviewers, I have returned after four long months with another great chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything from Pokemon except for my own characters.

**Chapter 8: The Maiden's Love Returns**

Last time, Angelina defeats Dome Ace Tucker for the Tactics Symbol at the Battle Dome and performs her Crystalline Concert. Later that evening, Seamus leaves with his father to set up the next concert while Angelina travels to the next facility with Christina, Jeremy, and Dani.

"I know where we are, just surprised you two don't remember," Jeremy said, looking disappointed at the girls.

"Sorry if I don't Mr. _**'I've traveled every region twice'**_," Angelina replied, answering a text message on her Poke Gear. "Not counting Sinnoh because we have yet to go there."

"Enlighten us, Jerry-bear." Dani said, smiling while Angelina and Christina stifled their laughter.

Jeremy cursed himself for letting his girlfriend fashion him a pet name. "R-right, okay," he calmly looked around the landscape, then smirks, "Do you see how the trail splits up a few feet ahead?" they took note that Jeremy made a correct observation. "And do you see how the woods seem to become less thick on the left trail? I bet if we go that way, we'll be at Maiden's Peak."

Dani smiled in amazement, remembering last time's visit to Maiden's Peak she was able to control her emotions when Tracey was under the maiden's spell. She also snickered that Amber didn't find out about anyone's dreams they had about whom they would marry. Although during her first journey in Kanto, Dani almost married Rainer of the Eevee Brothers but the wedding was stopped when Jeremy arrived saying he loved her, which relieved her friends as well.

Angelina, however, looked like the living daylights were scared out of her. She remembered a Gastly put Brock and James of Team Rocket under a spell, which made them fall madly in love over the 2000 year old maiden. She, along with Ash, Misty, Jessie, and Meowth put ghost stickers all over the shrine to ward off the maiden's spirit. Angelina realized at the time she was falling in love with Brock, but confused with her feelings because she didn't want him hurt, and it was revealed that Gastly was just trying to help the real maiden find her lost one true love.

"Come on, Lina!" Christina yelled, startling Angelina from her thoughts as the others had already began running toward the path to Maiden's Peak.

"Hey, wait up!" Angelina began to run to catch up with them.

_**POKEMON**_

It's a battle, winner or lose  
_**It's the friends you make  
It's the road you choose  
**__**We got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
**__**Find the courage inside of you  
**__**If you're strong you'll survive  
**__**And keep your dream alive  
**__**It's the Battle Frontier  
**__**POKEMON  
**__**Be the best you can be  
**__**And find your destiny  
**__**It's the master plan  
**__**The powers in you hand**_

_**POKEMON**_

The quartette was now on the border of Maiden's Peak and the outskirts of it looked as beautiful as it had when they had first came there. The trees were lush with green leaves, the ocean water was sparkling blue, and of course the statue of the maiden (who the town was named after) stood proudly on the cliff where she waited patiently for her love to return to her.

"Well we're on the outskirts of Maiden's Peak, just like Jeremy said. Let's find a place to stay before we have to sleep outside." Dani suggested, walking into town. Jeremy and Christina followed behind her with Angelina. Chocolate scampered back onto Angelina's shoulder as they were edging closer to the place they had been long ago, not knowing that they would later run into Ash's gang and Team Rocket.

Walking into the heart of Maiden's Peak, it was exactly the same. Lanterns were strung everywhere, the food stands were out, and it was more crowded than it usually was. Which could only mean one thing, and they all knew what time of year they had returned at. Maiden's Festival.

"Beware of a young and beautiful woman in your future!" a voice called out among the crowd. "She'll lead you to a cruel fate."

"N-no way, it just c-can't be…." Angelina said, looking around everywhere wildly in panic. She couldn't feel her sister tugging at her skirt or her friends yell for her attention. Everything went in slow motion, especially the appearance of the familiar old woman with long white hair.

"Your eyes are not deceiving you, my dear--" cackled the woman, transforming into a dark purple ball floating within lavender gas. Its large white eyes glowed a bright red. "And not only I, but also the maiden honorably asks you to summon your friends to the shrine and you shall be greatly rewarded in due time."

"Yes…. Whatever you wish." Angelina whispered monotonously, her eyes glowed a brownish-red and suddenly her world blackened out. Then she awoken in mid-air, the beautiful sight of the ocean before her, while she heard familiar voices from behind. On one side was Brock standing with determination in front of Ash and Misty. On the other side was Jessie holding James back from reaching out to the rock.

"I don't care if she's made of stone!" James yelled. "I'm still in love with her!"

"If she were my girlfriend, I'd make sure she was never out of my side!" Brock demanded.

Angelina blushed deeply, she hoped more than anything to become that special girl in a guy's life. Her own feelings arose for Brock when he was cast under Gastly's spell, fearing she'd lose him forever. Then there was James, her childhood friend whom she also cared about very deeply but wondered if there was something from their past that would bind their friendship even further.

"No one will steal her away from me, not even Team Rocket! I've fight them to keep her safe!" James cried, his hands flailing dramatically.

"Gastly, is it true that what's said in the past sometimes predicts what'll happen in the future?" Angelina asked.

"Hearsay, my dear," the ghost Pokemon replied. "But then we never know what the future may bring and sometimes be patient in the present and cherish out past."

"Oh, I see." Angelina said, then she looks at Brock and sighs. "I'm still in love with him, and no matter what I do there's just no way he'll understand."

"Love is but a mere goal being dangled for you to keep reaching what you really want to achieve in life." Gastly explained, feeling slight pity for the young girl. "I bid you adieu until tonight's' festivities, pleasant dreams." he disappeared, leaving Angelina stand in front of the maiden's shrine.

"Wait, Gastly! Don't leave me…. Please don't…." Angelina lost her breath and felt her eyes closed. She stirred and moved in her surroundings; something very comfy beneath her.

"Don't worry, Angel, we're right here for you."

"H-huh? Wha-?!" Angelina slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted by her friends and little sister. They were inside the shrine, a fireplace was lit to keep everyone warm; sleeping bags were set up an they were accompanied by the old woman.

"You really scared us, Angelina." Jeremy said, smiling in relief. "Freaked out during the painting's unveiling, but luckily we had help and brought you up here."

"It's the maiden's spirit I tell you! Calling out to young girls to find her long lost beloved soldier and the men falling under her wicked spell." the old woman explained.

"N-no! Stay away from Brock!" Angelina yelled, pointing a shaking fist to the old woman. "I…. don't want to lose him again, you've done enough, Gastly!"

"Gastly?!" Dani asked, taking out her Pokedex and gasped. "She's a Pokemon alright, an honest to be Gengar!"

The old woman cackled as the girls huddled behind Jeremy, fear etched on their faces as they watch the woman's transformation into a roundish purple-and-black creature with spiky hair and pointed arms, ears, and legs. It cackled ripples of purple waves towards Angelina and friends put them out of consciousness.

"Only a few more hours, dear children," Gengar smiled, watching as they fall into a deep sleep. "And the maiden will truly thank you for this…."

Angelina was staring out at the ocean as the sun was setting. She pretty much had the same expression and stood exactly as the maiden (many years before her death) awaiting her beloved's return. She was no longer alone when a familiar group is seen running towards the shrine. They skidded to a hault when they saw Pikachu had stopped and stood with Angelina at the cliff looking at maiden's peak.

"Hey guys! Angelina's here, too!" Ash exclaimed, smiling.

"So where's Christina and their friends?" May asked.

Loud banging and screams for help can be heard from inside the shrine. Max pointed out the door was padlocked, so May called out her Combusken to break the lock with a combination of Flamethrower and Low Kick. The lock shattered after the performed attacks and the doors flung open. Christina ran straight into Max's arms with tears streaming down her face and her Togepi was frightened as well. Jeremy was escorting an upset Danielle, but they were relieved to see Ash's gang.

"What's wrong with Angelina?" Brock asked, noticing the girl had not move upon their arrival. She was still gazing into the horizon and the magnificent view of the moonlit sea.

"She was fine and dandy earlier today, but soon as that old fortune teller appeared, she freaked out that you'd be taken away from her again." Jeremy explained in slight worry. "I just don't know what it is now, but maybe--"

"Meowth! Come back here!" voices shouted in unison. Jessie and James came out of the bushes chasing after Meowth.

"Its Team Rocket!" everyone shouted.

"Ugh, it's the twerps!" James said annoyed.

"Hey what's wrong with Meowth?" Ash questioned as he pointed to the feline Pokemon.

"How should we know, he just ran away and he followed him here" James answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Same thing happened with Pikachu." Ash said.

"A-a-sh!" May said as she was shaking.

"What's up, May?" Ash asked confused as he turned to the brunette.

"L-o-ok!" May said as she pointed a shaking finger at the maiden.

"I don't see any-bwaaaaaa!" Ash screamed as he and everyone else were shaking like mad about. The ghost of maiden's peak was coming out of the rock and was floating in front of the rock. "Is-is th-that Gastly?" he asked in a whisper.

"I-I don't th-think so, l-look!" Brock stuttered. They saw a Gengar had appeared on the left-side of the ghostly maiden.

"D-does that m-make her the r-real ghost of ma-maiden's p-peak?" Dani asked while stuttering.

"I g-guess s-so." Jeremy stuttered back.

"I know that you are there," the ghostly maiden spoke as she turned around to the group.

"Ahhh d-don't hurt us!" Ash stuttered.

"No, of course not," the ghost replied with a smile. "My name is Camisha Yuseto, and I have called you here because I need your help." she continued. "As you probably already know, I have been waiting 2000 years for my love to return and that day has finally come after all this time."

"So you mean tonight's the night when your love comes back?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and oh how long have I waited for this day,"Camisha replied back with a dreamy look in her eyes. "That day so long ago I pleaded him not to go, but then he said that he had to, to defend Cameron Palace and win the war at that time. As he left on his ship, I stood on this very peak and promised that I would wait for him at this very spot to return no matter what, that I would always be on this peak until he returned to me."

"Wow." Ash said, then realization struck him. "Hold on, you said he went to Cameron Palace?"

"No way! Could it be Sir Aaron?" Dani asked, then whispered to Jeremy. "We know he sacrificed himself to save the kingdom and stop the war between the armies, hopefully he wasn't engaged at the time."

"Yeah, that'd be really sad." Jeremy agreed.

"Yes, I'd think so too, but this ghost Pokemon always kept me happy, he also passes on my story to all of the future generations." Camisha said as she looked at Gengar.

"My pleasure, I still enjoy keeping your legend alive all of these years." the Gengar bowed slightly.

"Oh I see." Ash said, knowing from his last visit Gastly went through two evolutions.

"Well now all that matters is that tonight is the night I can finally be with my beloved once again." Camisha said as she looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky.

"So when is he supposed to get here?" Jeremy asked.

"That I do not know, but I know that he will come to me tonight," Camisha replied looking into the vast horizon of the now dark sea.

"Well okay," Jeremy said. "But did Gengar really have to put Angelina under hypnosis?" he and everyone looked over at the girl in worry.

"My apologies," Gengar bowed, then waved his spiky hands as Angelina's eyes returned normal. She suddenly felt weak all around and caused her to collapse to the ground.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ash and his friends; they were relieved when Brock immediately caught Angelina in his arms.

"He's lucky, ya know, catching a fallen angel," Jeremy grinned as Angelina awoken in confusion and blushing. "Guess its practice for their wedding day, eh?"

Dani giggled, "I wouldn't be surprised," she smiled at the scene. "She'd have a better chance than with either Seamus or Tyson, maybe, but that's something her heart needs to decide." she felt a light tapping on her shoulder, and saw James. "Yes?"

"I need to talk with you, if its okay though."

Dani smiled, knowing something was on James' mind, they walked away from the group, ignoring everyone's suspicious glares, and inside the shrine.

"Okay, well not too long ago, Jessie, Meowth, and I chased Ash over to Maiden's Peak. We had no idea about the legend of dreaming about the one you would marry if you slept in the shrine. I was completely infatuated by her, it was the summer's end festival, after all, and her magic began to work. Then Brock and I fell asleep in her shrine, and Jessie and Ash found us in the morning. Brock really couldn't remember what happened, but I could. I had a dream…."

"Tell me…."

"A dream about the woman I would marry." James looked down at the ground. "It was Jessie. That's why I started being afraid of the Maiden, and snapped out of her curse- the thought of my bride-to-be helped me."

Dani blinked, her expression in slight concern, "Is there something wrong with that? I mean, did you tell Jess?"

"No, and I think it's better that way." James said. "You and Angelina are really the only friends we have outside our little team. That's why I can come to either one of you in such a comfortable manner."

"Wow James, I'm flattered." Dani said, smiling.

They walked back outside when they heard the sounds of the clock tower striking midnight.

"Maybe he's not coming tonight maybe she was w-" May said as she got cut-off by the maidens voice.

"He is coming, at last." Camisha said in a tone in which happiness shone in. And then they saw in the distance a ghostly white figure floating towards them.

"Is that him?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, finally after waiting oh so long he has come back to me, like he promised." Camisha said as she moved a little bit away from the rock.

Moments later, a ghostly yet very familiar man no older than twenty-five with messy hair at last reached the peak. He was dressed in a medieval tunic, cape, boots, and a hat. "My love, I have come back for you." he said smiling.

"Yes, I am so glad you came back, I have waited for your return ever since the day you left," the maiden said smiling. The knight extended his hand as she took it.

Everyone couldn't believe it, but there Sir Aaron was plain as day. Had been engaged to the maiden and left her waiting for him over 2000 years. They had many questions, but knew now wasn't the right time.

Camisha turned around to the young trainers and said, "Thank you for waiting with me, I have at last gotten my wish and now I hope yours are fulfilled too." she said as she turned to face her love and they both started to ascend into the waiting heavens and leaving earth. "Gengar, thank you for everything. Please keep my legend alive."

"Yes, madam, always," the ghost Pokemon said, then he turned to the trainers and Team Rocket. "I now bid you goodbye as well before dawn arrives."

"Sure Gengar, no problem!" Ash exclaimed, remembering how the Pokemon hated sunlight.

"Wow, I'm so glad that she finally found happiness." May said.

"Yeah, she deserved it." Ash agreed.

"Yes, twerp your right, she did deserve it," said James.

"Well I suppose we should get back to the Pokemon Center," Angelina suggested, stiffling a yawn.

"Yeah your right, Angel," Jeremy said, nodding towards Christina and Max as they looked very sleepy.

"Yeah, let's go before Nurse Joy has a fit," Ash added.

"See ya later twerps!" Jessie waved as she, James, and Meowth jumped into their hot-air balloon and sped off into the sky.

"You know guys, we saw something amazing tonight." Dani said as they were walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"Yeah, actual ghosts." Christina said, still holding hands with Max while Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

"No not that," Dani retorted. "What I meant was that tonight we saw that true love could conquer all, even time itself." she smiled and held hands with Jeremy.

"You're right, Dani." Angelina said, still blushing from earlier's events and even now as she was holding Brock's hand.

Ash suddenly stops, "Hey Camisha, where ever you are I hope that you are happy!" he yelled, everyone else sweatdropped.

Then as they continued walking to the Pokemon Center, the wind whispered back to him. _**"Oh I am, at last."**_

**§To Be Continued§**

Hey guys, thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed and very much appreciated! Here's a summary of this chapter:

*Angelina and friends (except Seamus) arrive at Maiden's Peak  
*Explanation of what happened three years ago at the same place  
*Gengar, the final evolution of the talking Gastly, hypnotizes Angelina to help the maiden  
*Pikachu and Meowth guide Ash's gang and Team Rocket back to the maiden's shrine where they find Angelina's gang and they meet the ghost of the real maiden, Camisha Yuseto

*Camisha explains to everyone that her lover will finally return to her, explaining how he had to defend Cameron Palace and fight in the war, the gang thinks its Sir Aaron  
*Camisha's lover finally arrives, and to everyone's surprise the warrior was Sir Aaron; they depart into the afterlife and Gengar disappears until next year's summer festival  
*James admits to Danielle he dreamt of whom he would marry (which is Jessie) and it helped him snapped out of the maiden's curse long ago  
*Danielle remembers when Jeremy stopped her from marriage with Rainer of the Eevee Brothers  
*Angelina still has feelings for Brock though she is also dating Seamus too


	9. Guided By Luck

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Last time I updated was a month ago, and I'm surprised it took me till now to finally get this chapter up. Glad I did and right after I got over being sick too, but I'm happy to be back again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own anything from Pokemon, so please don't sue. Haha, something different!

Chapter 9: Guided By Luck 

"…_**.I can't waste time so give it a moment**_**  
**_**I realize, nothing's broken**_**  
**_**No need to worry 'bout everything I've done**_**  
**_**Live every second like it was my last one**_**  
**_**Don't look back at a new direction **_**  
**_**I loved you once, needed protection**_**  
**_**You're still a part of everything I do**_**  
**_**You're on my heart just like a tattoo," **_April, Angelina, and Dani sang along in unison with the car radio.

Seamus rolled his eyes and leaned forward as far as his seatbelt would allow to whisper something to Jeremy.

"Dude, for all that is holy, _shut them up_!" Jeremy snickered.

"Hey!" Dani protested, playfully pushing her boyfriend for laughing at them. Jeremy shrugged and wrapped his arm around her to pull her in for a one-armed hug.

"I heard that!" Angelina complained, taking off one of her black fingerless gloves and hitting her own boyfriend across the head with her gloveless hand.

"Oww! …What the hell Lina?!" Seamus whined, rubbing the back of his head where Angelina had hit him.

"That's for making fun of us!"

"What'd you expect? We've been listening to you three singing all these girly songs for God knows how long and-" Seamus began to explain before Angelina cut him off.

"Oh shut up, Seamus! It's not like you guys have anything better to listen to!"

"Actually, we do" said Marcus taking one hand off the steering wheel to change the radio station. The song _Kiss Kiss _by Chris Brown came blasting through the car speakers. April, who was riding shotgun, wasn't so pleased.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" April objected, changing the radio station back to _Tattoo._

"Come on April, let us listen for a while. You've been hogging the radio," said Marcus, quickly glancing at her before turning his eyes back to the road ahead.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a kiss," Marcus bargained. April bit her lip as if thinking about Marcus's proposal and then slowly nodded her head.

"Ok."

"Weak!" yelled Angelina from the back seat.

"I am _not _weak, I'm just-" said April before Marcus interrupted her.

"_I'm _just irresistible," Marcus boasted, turning to April and putting his hand behind her head to bring her in for a kiss.

"Eww… dude, not when I'm in the car!," said Jeremy turning to look out the window, obviously disgusted by his cousin making out with one of his best friends.

"No PDA please! …That's only ok if you're in the back seat!" Seamus exclaimed, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Angelina, who just rolled her eyes at him and muttered, "You wish Nichols."

_**POKEMON  
It's a battle, winner or lose  
**__**It's the friends you make  
It's the road you choose  
**__**We got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
**__**Find the courage inside of you  
**__**If you're strong you'll survive  
**__**And keep your dream alive  
**__**It's the Battle Frontier  
**__**POKEMON  
**__**Be the best you can be  
**__**And find your destiny  
**__**It's the master plan  
**__**The powers in you hand  
**__**POKEMON**_

Angelina is well on her way toward the Battle Pike to earn her fourth frontier symbol. Usually Scott would make his appearance to watch the trainers (special in his eyes) challenge the frontier brains for their symbol but he was currently away on business.

The car was beginning to swerve slightly. The couple in the front didn't seem to notice since they were still making out.

"Marcus, hands on ten and two!" yelled Dani, making the couple quickly break apart.

"Yeah Marcus! Didn't anyone teach you how to drive properly? Keep your hands on ten and two, not ten and nothing. Is that so hard to remember?" said April feigning seriousness. The couples in the two back rows laughed at the face Marcus was giving April. They could see him through the rearview mirror.

"April, I highly doubt _you _constitute as _nothing_. So technically it's _your _fault because _you _distracted me."

"Good point. So _now _can we change the station? It's time for some real music!" Seamus exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" said Marcus taking his right hand off the steering wheel, yet again, to change the station.

"Oh no you don't!" warned April, swatting her husband's hand away from the radio.

"What? We had an agreement!"

"Yes, but I didn't say _when _you could change the station. You guys can have it on the way back."

"April, that's not fair!" Marcus protested.

"Guys, I really don't think it matters anymore," said Dani looking out the window.

"Why?" asked Jeremy.

" 'cause we're almost there! I can see it!" Angelina answered for her friend.

"Thank god! I've been seriously pissing my pants for the last…" Seamus checked his watch, "…5 minutes! I think it was all that soda we drank before we left"

"Seamus!" Jeremy, Dani, Marcus and April yelled in unison.

"_We_ drank?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

"Ok guys, we're here!" announced Marcus, as he parked his 2007 dark blue pearl Ford Explorer. It took him weeks of driving through the Kanto Region from Pallet Town all the way out near Fuschia City to meet up with the gang traveling for the Battle Frontier.

Everyone got out of the car and entered a huge blue-colored building with the head of a Seviper on the front and its tail on the back... well everyone except Seamus who ran straight through the Pike's lobby.

"I'll be right back!" Seamus yelled running of in search for the restrooms.

"Shouldn't we tell him to wait?" Jeremy asked watching his friend sprinting further and further away from the sign locating the bathrooms.

"Nah," said Marcus.

"He'll figure it out," replied April.

"Eventually," laughed Angelina and Dani.

The walls and carpet were blood red, and equally shaded curtains hung in the back of the room. Angelina and the gang were greeted by a young woman with short blonde hair and bright green eyes wearing a red tube top under a white jacket with red pants and a white belt.

"Welcome to the Battle Pike. The names' Barbara, which one of you is here to challenge Queen Lucy?"

"Hey Barb, its been a while," Marcus stepped forward with April, grinning as they held hands.

The blonde gasped, "Oh no way! How are you guys?!" she embraced the couple happily. "Last time I saw you was your wedding! Wow, and your expecting, too! Congrats!" she stared at the slight bump that's showed against the sun dress April wore.

"Uhm, excuse me," Angelina interupted lightly, her Pikachu sweatdropped along with her. "Can you catch up later? I'd like to earn my next symbol sometime before tomorrow."

"That's Queen Lucy to you, missy!" Barbara yelled, then eyed the young trainer carefully. "You remind me alot of this Ash-kid, he's got a Pikachu just like yours and-"

"He's my big brother," Christina said, smiling up at Barbara as she tugged onto her jacket.

"Is he now? Well I'm sure you know he and his gang are Lucy's good friends right?" Barbara asked, which Christina shook her head and looked confused while the others were also curious. "She saved him from Team Rocket, and she honestly saw something in Ash and accepted his challenge even when the Battle Pike was closed that day."

"Guess it shows that Ketchums' can charm their way into just about anything!" Marcus chuckled, glancing towards Angelina, whom looked away blushing.

"Yeah, its gotta be, don't be ashamed, sweetie," Barbara agreed and smiled assuringly. "I'm glad it wasn't Ash's friend, he was so annoying during their battle. It was unbelievable...."

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

_**"Attacking is one of Lucy's guiding principles in battle and in love! Wow! She and I would be the most perfect couple you ever saw!" Brock shouted out loud which made Lucy blush.**_

_**Barbara twitched and turned around to look at Brock with an angry face and bared with teeth. "SHUT UP! ARE YOU CRAZY?! COURSE YOU ARE!"**_

_**--END FLASHBACK-- **_

Angelina felt a mixed emotion of anger and jealousy when Barbara explained and made fun of Brock's attempts of flirting with Lucy. Her face was still red and her eyes were darkened and narrowed, her right eyebrow twitching slightly and her teeth grinding with her hands balled into tight fists and shaking.

"If you're done Barbara, I'd like to see if Angelina has the same luck as her brother," said a voice from the other end of the lobby. Everyone saw a tall woman with long brownish-grey hair accentuated by two red stripes that matched her almond-shaped crimson eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless top that showed her midriff, matching long purple gloves and high-heeled boots, and black pants with a Seviper diamond belt wrapped around her waist. "Hello there, I am Pike Queen Lucy."

Jeremy and Seamus stared in amazement at the beauty before them. They looked at each other at the corner of their eyes as if to say "Damn, she's gorgeous!" Although they already had girlfriends, they thought her voice was also rich and beautiful, just like she was.

Angelina stared in shock, she didn't blame the guys and pictured Brock's reactions was quite the same and beyond that, but she pushed her thoughts behind her and concentrated towards her main goal from Lucy as she finally got her vocal chords to work. "I'm Angelina Murakami, and my luck should be fine to challenge you for your Luck Symbol."

Lucy nodded, "Very well, if you'd follow me please." she turned and walked through the red curtain, which everyone followed through a long maze-like hallway and entered a large arena consisting of a pond and grassy patches. Barbara sat with Marcus and April in the stands with Jeremy, Seamus, Christina, and Dani while Lucy and Angelina took their respective spots on different ends of the field.

The referee was a young woman with short blue hair wearing a lite blue tube top, white pants with blue pockets, and blue sneakers. "Now the Frontier Battle between Angelina of Pallet Town and Pike Queen Lucy is about to begin! Each participant may use two Pokemon. The victor needs two wins!" she then raises her arms. "Now choose your Pokemon!"

"Seviper! I choose you!" Lucy said, throwing out a Pokeball revealing the large fanged snake with different kinds of scars all over its body. It hissed and readied itself for battle.

"C'mon Lucy! All the way!" Barbara cheered.

Angelina threw out her first Pokeball as well, "Let's go, Blaze!" calling upon the final evolution of Cyndaquil. It had a black and golden coat of fur, black pointed ears, a collar of red and yellow flames that stretched across the back of it's neck, and piercing red eyes.

"Baa-kaaa!" called out the Typhlosion in a powerful roar as the flames around the back of its neck flickered in a powerful flare.

"Ready, begin!"

"Blaze, start things off with Flamethrower!"

Blaze opened its mouth and from the depths of its throat came forth a stream of flames, burning in a red, orange, and yellow glow toward Seviper.

"Seviper, your Flamethrower too!"

Seviper opened its mouth and a powerful blast of its special orange and golden hue flame bursted forth and slammed into the oncoming Flamethrower of the opponent, causing a blast to occur on the field and thick black smoke to stop the actions of the two Pokemon temporally for the time being, just until the smoke cleared the field. Once the smoke faded away, Angelina called out:

"Blaze, use Flame Wheel."

Blaze roared as it curled itself into a ball, whilst the bright red flames around its neck spread to cover its entire body and started to roll towards Seviper.

"Seviper, use Earthquake!"

Seviper slammed its body into the battlefield hard. This caused a major quake that shook the whole battlefield as the blast came charging at Blaze and threw it off balance; and not only did its attack fail, it took considerable damage as well.

"Blaze, use Hyper Beam!"

Blaze opened up its mouth, a golden ball of energy began to form. When it was fully charged, he sent the attack at Seviper, the beam burning in a powerful blast of golden light.

"Seviper, Protect!"

Seviper braced itself into a protective karate stance and as soon as it did, the golden aura of Protect veiled down around it. The Hyper Beam attack slammed into the Poison Element and simply deflected off the snakes' body.

"Now Blaze, Quick Attack!"

"Poison Tail, Seviper!"

As Blaze darted forward, Seviper started to whip its tail around so that its glowing pointed end would jab Blaziken hard into his form. Blaze dodged pasted Seviper's tail and crash into it; Seviper hissed in surprise. Blaze tackled it several more times, quickly dashing away after hitting it and dashing back towards it just as quickly. Eventually, Seviper looked almost ready to faint, but Blaze was clearly just as tired due to all the effort he was using.

"Now Flamethrower!"

Blaze opened his mouth to unleash another powerful surge of fire that slammed hard into Seviper's face, then it gave a cry of pain before fainting from the attack.

"Seviper is unable to battle," the referee declered. "Typhlosion is the winner!"

"Awesome!" Angelina cheered while she heard her friends applaud and cheer from their seats. She gave a thumbs up to her fire Pokemon, "You rock and rule, Blaze!"

"Bakaa!" Blaze gave his trainer a "thumbs-up" back with its paw.

"Angelina's not bad, but Lucy is just starting," Barbara commented while the Pike Queen recalls her Seviper and threw out her final Pokeball and revealed her Milotic. Everyone gasped at the sight of the beautiful water serpant as it yawned elegantly and looked at Blaze.

"So now what's Angelina gonna do?" April asked. "You know she's at a huge disadvantage with water-types."

"Don't worry, that's not going to stop her from winning," Marcus said, grinning confidently.

Angelina remembered fighting a Milotic when she'd defeated Juan for her last Hoenn badge, and then she was also defeated by Wallace's Milotic during the Elite Four Challenge, but this time she was at a major disadvantage… Not only would Blaze be weak to Milotic's attacks, but he was already tired from his round with Seviper.

"Milotic, start off with your Water Gun."

"Counter with your Flamethrower, Blaze."

Milotic shot off a stream of water towards Blaze while the Pokemon unleashed another blast of fire. Both attacks met in the center of the field and created a huge amount of steam.

"Use Swift Attack!"

"Counter with Water Gun!"

The blast of water managed to knock out most of the damage inducing stars from the Swift attack.

"Don't take that from them Blaze, use your Flamethrower again."

"Dodge that and get ready to engage, Milotic."

Milotic tried to avoid the flames but was hit a bit by the fire. However, it got closer and closer to Blaze with each dodge and parry.

Meanwhile in the stands…

"Come on Angelina, you can do it! You're the best!" Seamus yelled along with Christina, Jeremy, and Dani. Barbara was looking at him with narrowed eyes, something that did not escape Marcus and April's notice, but they didn't say anything. They was enthralled with the battle between Lucy and Angelina. They focused back on what was happening.

"Milotic, Water Gun again."

"Flamethrower to counter."

The two streams met again, only this time, the Water Gun was able to overpower the Flamethrower and hit Blaze. Lucy knew that while Typhlosion had good speed, it had lower attack and defense stats, and was able to start taking advantage of that now that Angelina's Typhlosions was weak.

"Now Milotic," called out Lucy, "Water Pulse!"

Milotic calmly opened its mouth and sent out three rings of supersonic light that melded together into a blue sphere of watery light that shot out towards the Typhlosion. Blaze was easily hit since he was too tired to dodge, and he tumbled backwards unconscious.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle," called out the referee, "Milotic is the winner!"

"Thank you, Blaze," Angelina said, smiling at the Pokeball that held her Typhlosion. She minimized the device and placed it onto her belt, then she throws out a new Pokeball and grins when Absol materialized onto the field. "C'mon Shadow! Get'em with your Shock Wave!"

Shadow nodded as the scythe blade on his head began to glow and crackle with yellow electricity and with a powerful cry, thousands of lighting bolts shot from the scythe blade and towards Milotic in a circular tried to duck out of the way, but it was a moment too late, and the attack hit dead on. Milotic practically wilted as it fell to the ground, but despite the singe marks on its sides, it didn't look like it was about to faint just yet.

"Milotic use Twister!" Lucy ordered as Milotic raised up its blue and pink scaled fan and splitting the fins, caused a powerful blast of draconic wind.

"Shadow, use Double Team!" Angelina ordered as Shadow's body flashed for a brief moment in a white light and then followed with illusions of itself. The twister trapped several Abbys into the vortex, all of which disappeared on contact.

"Milotic, above!" Lucy cried, spotting Abby high in the air, descending onto the field. "Use Hydro Pump!" Milotic opened its mouth and a powerful blast of water bursted forth and twisted its way at Angelina's Absol.

"Shadow use Razor Wind!" Angelina ordered as her Absol whipped up a whirlwind. The whirlwind protected Shadow from the stream of water, just at he unleashed razor like wind upon Milotic.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!"

"Bounce and use Thunder!" Angelina countered.

Milotic weakly fired several rings of blue aquatic light towards Shadow. At the last second, Shadow managed to spring over the attack with the help of her tail and crashed into Milotic. Before Milotic even had a chance to wince, Shadow's scythe blade was fully illuminated in yellow light, causing a blast of lightning to shoot out across the field and strike Milotic. That caused the water serpant to slump again, and this time Milotic didn't get back up.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Absol wins!" called out the referee, "And the victor is Angelina of Pallet Town!"

"Yes! We did it, Shadow!" Angelina cried, jumping in the air. She jumped off her platform and embraced her Absol. "You were so amazing! Thank you!"

"Sol-absol!" Shadow said happily, licking her trainer's cheek.

Angelina's friends were cheering and screaming from the stands, while Lucy recalled her Milotic and made her way over to Angelina.

"My goodness," Lucy smiled and shook hands with Angelina, "Lady Luck must have given you her blessing today for winning here at the Battle Pike."

"Yeah I know!" A wide grin spread over Angelina's face as she withdrew Shadow. "And you have to admit, the whole Bounce thing was pretty cool."

A half-smile tugged at Lucy's lips as she reached into her pocket. "It was. Here— as proof of your victory, the Luck Symbol." she held out a small gold badge with a diamond-shaped emblem.

"Oh wow, thanks Lucy," Angelina said, smiling at the new symbol.

"No problem." Lucy smiled. "Now hopefully, your luck will continue as you challenge the other facilities."

"You bet it will!"

Angelina catches up with her friends and plan to celebrate that night for dinner, glad to finally have the Luck Symbol to her cherished symbol collection on the road to becoming a champion of the Battle Frontier.

§To Be Continued§

*Marcus and April meet up with Angelina and the gang and drive them to the Battle Pike for Angelina's next frontier symbol.  
*Marcus and April are good friends with Lucy and Barbara  
*April is pregnant with Marcus's child.  
*Angelina finds out and gets jealous that Brock was attepting flirtations with Lucy during Ash's battle, but pushes her thoughts behind her to earn Lucy's symbol.  
*Angelina being at a disadvantage when her Typhlosion battled Lucy's Milotic was similar to Ash's disadvantage in his battle.  
*Has some quotes from the episode _**Queen of The Serpentine**_

Thank you for reading! Reviews and comments are appreciated!


	10. Thief Among Stones

Hey guys! Hope I haven't kept you waiting forever, but after a long summer and some time between my job at Chickfila and taking two online classes, I have returned with this chapter. Now I don't own anything except my characters, but I love the anime nonetheless. Enjoy!

Thief Among Stones

Angelina and friends enjoy the rest of their journey now towards Metalica Island and the Battle Palace where Angelina sets her sights on getting her fifth frontier symbol. They travel through the vast woods miles away from Fuschia City and could see another town in the distance at the edge of the mountain as they reached the edge of the woods.

"That's Evolution Mountain. The town just below is Stone Town." Danielle said.

"Stone Town? Isn't that where those Eevee Brothers live?" Jeremy asked his strawberry-haired best friend. "They hosted that stone convention in Goldenrod City Park a couple years ago, it's where I evolved my Ninetales and Vaporeon."

"Stone Town is famous for their elemental stones. You can find almost any stone you're looking for but since we're not looking it'd be nice to just visit." Angelina explained. "Maybe we'll run into the Eevee Brothers again." she looked through her book of famous towns and cities in Kanto.

"Maybe not because I don't want to risk another confrontation with that Flareon brother, and I don't think Danielle should be around Rainer either." Jeremy narrowed his eyes, the girls could sense something troubling their male companion.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked. The raven-haired girl was slightly lost as she glanced between her blonde-haired boyfriend and Angelina. "Did something happen back at Goldenrod Park?"

Jeremy really didn't have much of a choice and didn't want to leave his girlfriend hanging in confusion and wait. "These guys have a strong inclination that the only way to win is to evolve your Pokemon. I got into an argument with him over it, and he challenged me to a battle, in which Ninetales almost got severely injured. He was quite a jerk."

Danielle sighed, "Well don't about him. Ninetales has had much more experience since then, plus you also have Arcanine now."

"Yeah that's true," Jeremy said with some confidence. He looked over at Angelina who's eyes were clouded in deep thought of the same memory.

_**POKEMON****  
It's a battle, winner or lose  
It's the friends you make****  
It's the road you choose  
We got the right stuff  
So make your mind up  
Find the courage inside of you**_

_**If you're strong you'll survive  
And keep your dream alive  
It's the Battle Frontier  
POKEMON**_

_**Be the best you can be  
And find your destiny  
It's the master plan  
The powers in you hand  
POKEMON**_

_**(S)FLASHBACK(S)**_

_**Stone Convention  
Goldenrod City Park  
Three Years Ago**_

_**Angelina and Jeremy were standing at the water stone booth talking to Rainer about Jeremy's Eevee evolving into a Vaporeon.**_

"_**Then let's not make her wait any longer." Rainer replied, handing Jeremy a water stone. **_

_**Jeremy placed the stone beside his Eevee, then stood back with Angelina and Rainer. They watched in awe as Eevee's little body began to glow, and increased in size. She grew another 2 feet and 3 inches in height, and once the glowing stopped, there stood a beautiful, aqua-skinned Vaporeon, her fur replaced with smooth skin, a fin on her head and tail, with a fin around her neck that made her look like she was wearing a lace, and blue ridges going down her back, all the way to the end of her tail. **_

"_**There you are - a Vaporeon!" Rainer said, smiling at the moment between Jeremy and his two newly evolved Pokemon, Ninetales and Vaporeon. **_

"_**Hey Angelina!" Rainer called out, finding the girl relaxing near a pond with her Pokemon and Jeremy. He sat down next to her, smiling as he took both her hands into his. "Back on Seafoam Island, I wasn't honestly and truly in love with Danielle. The whole wedding was a huge mistake and its made me realize…." they were startled by an explosion; seeing Pyro and Jeremy battling with their fire type Pokemon. A ball of intense flames sent Flareon flying backwards into the ground unconscious.**_

"_**I don't believe it!" Pyro shouted. **_

"_**Way to go, Ninetales!" Jeremy shouted, and ran over to hug him. The nine-taled fox Pokemon was pretty beaten up, but he looked at his trainer and smiled. He was clearly pleased with his new form. **_

_**Pyro recalled his Flareon, and said, "Your Ninetales is tougher than I thought. Maybe you'll make a good master after all."**_

"_**You would have killed my Ninetales just to get back at me for disagreeing with you! Your opinion doesn't mean a thing to me! I'll be a great master, regardless of your opinion!" Jeremy angrily replied, then he stormed off with his Ninetales and Vaporeon. **_

"_**Oh dear," Angelina sighed and smiled apologetically to Rainer. "It was really nice seeing you again, but I have to leave now. Goodbye!" she quickly recalled her Pokemon and ran down the road to catch up with Jeremy.**_

_**(S)END FLASHBACK(S)**_

As the ground from the woods gave way to paved streets, they walked down the third street, and reached house number 13. It was a huge mansion with gates and a very beautifully landscaped lawn, complete with a fountain. There was a garden party going on. There were lots of people mingling, and they all had Pokemon evolved with stones, such as Exeggutor, Vileplume, Raichu, Ninetales, Cloyster, and Poliwrath, just to name a few. There were also tables full of elemental stones, each in a box listing it's type.

"Wow! What an impressive display of stones." Danielle said.

"Yeah, they're all very good quality. Everyone's showing off their Pokemon that were evolved using an elemental stone!" Angelina said, as her Pikachu jumped off her shoulder.

"That's sounds fun. I'll let out my Pokemon, too!" Jeremy said and threw out five pokeballs. They each revealed Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Arcanine, and Ninetales. He felt so lucky to have a complete set of Eevee's evolutions – of course, this was way before Umbreon and Espeon were known of.

"Impressive!" the group heard a voice say. They turned around to see a young man with dark blue hair styled to look like fins.

"Thanks!" Jeremy replied, smirking while Angelina and Dani had their shares of hugs for Rainer.

"It's been a long time. Your Vaporeon looks great! I can't believe you got a Jolteon and a Flareon since we last met. You're doing pretty good for yourself." Rainer said, also confirming with a nod that Jeremy and Danielle were together when he had his arm around her.

"Thanks again. I owe you. Vaporeon has been much happier since she evolved." Jeremy said, his Vaporeon walked up to Rainer's, and the pair went swimming in the fountain, with a Cloyster and a Poliwrath.

"We've never formally introduced ourselves. My name's Rainer."

"Yeah I know, I'm Jeremy Cretonne. So, how are your brothers?"

"They're doing good. I think they'll be anxious to meet all your evolved Pokemon." Rainer answered.

"How about the Flareon guy?" Jeremy asked. "He and I didn't exactly hit it off."

"Oh, Pyro - he's a little hot tempered – matches his Flareon perfectly. But I heard about what happened between his Flareon and your Ninetales 2 years ago, and I can assure you, he regretted underestimating you." Rainer explained.

"Really? Well, that's interesting. Thanks." Jeremy said, surprised as the girls were.

Rainer nodded, and the group walked on. Soon, they saw Pyro, a young man with red hair styled to look like flames.

"Let's walk the other way." Jeremy suggested.

"Too late. He's already seen you." Angelina said, noticing the red-headed boy walking towards them.

"Hi." Pyro said.

Jeremy just shot him a glaring glance and said, "Hi." in response.

"Listen, I just want to apologize about the incident 2 years ago. I said some insulting things to you, and was way out of line." Pyro said hesitantly. "As much as I believe evolution is the only way to win, sometimes I get carried away forcing my opinion on others."

"Well, we all make mistakes. Don't worry about it." Jeremy said.

Pyro smiled in relief. "Your Ninetales is looking really great. And your Arcanine and Flareon are quite impressive, too."

Jeremy grinned. "Thanks. Your Flareon is also looking good."

Pyro's Flareon approached Jeremy's Flareon and attempted to swoon her, and she blasted him with a flamethrower! He ran behind Pyro as fast as he could and hid. Jeremy's Flareon then cuddled with Arcanine.

Pyro said, "Wow, she's quite the little dominatrix."

"You have no idea." Jeremy chuckled.

"Come on. I'm sure Sparky would like to see your Jolteon, and you can also meet our little brother, Mikey." Pyro offered.

Angelina, Danielle, Jeremy, and Christina followed Pyro and his Flareon, who stuck very close to his trainer, keeping his distance from Jeremy's Flareon, as we followed.

"Sparky, look who's back." Pyro called, everyone immediately recognized the spiky blonde haired man, who stood with his Jolteon.

"Oh yeah, you're the trainer who evolved your Ninetales and Vaporeon at our stone convention back in Goldenrod City, and then kicked Pyro's butt." Sparky laughed.

Pyro sweatdropped, "Thank you, Sparky, that's enough." Then he said, "And I'm sure you remember our youngest brother, Mikey."

There was a little brown haired boy holding an Eevee. Angelina's little sister happily walked over to him with Togepi in her arms.

"Hi Mikey. My names' Christina!"

"Hello." Mickey said, smiling. Angelina and her best friends watched the young children play with their Pokemon while Pyro and Sparky walked off and talk to Rainer about something. This left them curious, but the brothers soon returned worried and suspicious.

"Be careful. A few of our guests told us that their elemental stones have turned up missing. I have a feeling someone might be pocketing them." Pyro warned.

"That's so petty. I mean, you guys give your stones freely. I can't believe someone would stoop that low." Danielle said in shock.

"Well, whoever it is won't get far. We're setting our Pokemon on guard duty near the table." Sparky said.

"That's a good idea. I'll put Nidoking and Arcanine on guard duty, as well." Jeremy suggested and released a large purple dinosaur-like creature from his Pokeball.

"Thanks." Pyro said.

"No problem." Jeremy grinned, then he looked towards his Nidoking and Arcanine, "Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious by the stones, okay guys?" They both nodded.

Mikey said, "Your Nidoking is mean looking. I'll bet he'll hurt anyone trying to steal my brothers' stones with that big horn!"

"Yeah, he can be very protective. But he's also really gentle and docile around people he likes." Jeremy informed.

"Come on. Everyone's supposed to be having a good time. We'll find out who the thief is, and we'll take care of him!" Pyro encouraged.

So, Angelina, Danielle, Jeremy, Christina, the Eevee brothers and all of their Pokemon continued to mingle with other trainers. They enjoyed refreshments while comparing Pokemon with everyone.

Angelina's Pikachu perched on her shoulder while she stood talking with Rainer near the fountains. In the middle of their conversation, Angelina felt Pikachu tapping her shoulder with her paw.

"Pika, pikachu!"

"What is it, Chocolate?" Angelina asked.

Pikachu was pointing with her front paw, and Angelina turned to see there was a shady looking guy reaching his hand into a lady's handbag that she had around her shoulder.

"Rainer, look!" Angelina exclaimed quietly.

The blue haired man looked and saw, then ordered, "Vaporeon, use water gun!" His Vaporeon shot a powerful surge of water at the guy, which knocked the shady guy to the ground, as the lady screamed. Out of his hand dropped a box containing a thunderstone!

"He's the thief!" Rainer shouted.

Pyro stood with Flareon, Rainer stood with Vaporeon, and Sparky stood with Jolteon, and Angelina stood with her Pikachu. Danielle and Jeremy ran over with Christina and Mickey.

Pyro shouted to the other guests, "Everyone stay back – we'll handle this crook!"

The drenched man stood up and laughed. He said, "All of you are no match for me!" and he took out a pokeball, which he then threw into the air, and ordered, "Weezing, smokescreen!" The double headed floating orb materialized from the pokeball and released a cloud of black smoke!

Various people said, "I can't see."

When the smoke cleared, the man was standing up on the table which had all the stones, and had them all wrapped up in the table cloth, which he put over his shoulder!

"Hey, you can't take those! Who do you think you are?" Angelina shouted.

"I'm part of an organization some of you might have heard of. We're called Team Rocket – and this little prize will get me in good with the boss! I was just going to settle for stealing a few stones from some of you oblivious trainers, but why settle for such a small take when I can get the entire lot?" the stranger replied.

Pyro shouted, "Well, you're not getting far!"

"Oh, I beg to differ!" the Rocket sneered and released 3 more Pokemon, a Shellder, an Electrabuzz, and a Golbat. He then took out a water stone and said, "Thank you, by the way. Now I can finally evolve my Shellder!" and everyone watched as he evolved his Shellder into a Cloyster! He set his gaze on Mikey and said, "You know, that Eevee would be a great bonus! Weezing, go get it!"

Weezing flew at Mikey and Eevee very quickly, as Mikey clutched Eevee tightly in his arms.

"Mikey!" Pyro shouted.

It looked like Weezing would tackle both Mikey and Eevee, when Nidoking leapt in front of them, and Weezing crashed into Nidoking's body! Nidoking then tossed Weezing into the air with his horn, and jumped up to headbutt it! It sailed across the yard, crashing right back into the Team Rocket member.

"Don't tackle me! Now go back and use Poison Gas!" the Rocket angrily shouted as he tossed the Weezing back at Mikey and Eevee.

Nidoking still stood in front of them to protect them. Weezing began to release a poisonous gas, when Arcanine jumped in, and released a powerful blast of fire. The flames ignited the poisonous gas, and Weezing exploded, falling unconscious on the ground.

Mikey and Eevee walked up to Nidoking and Arcanine and said, "Thanks, you two! You saved us!" He hugged Nidoking and Arcanine, and petted them both.

"Thanks, Jeremy! Your Pokemon protected Mikey and Eevee just perfectly!" Pyro said gratiously.

At that, the Rocket agent shouted, "Go Cloyster, Golbat, and Electrabuzz!"

Jeremy's Jolteon and Sparky's Jolteon teamed up on the Cloyster, hitting it with powerful bolts of electricity, but it closed up inside itself, using withdraw. Then it retaliated with a beam of ice, which knocked the 2 Jolteons down, but they stood back up and continued electric attacks on the Cloyster. Meanwhile, the Golbat attempted to confuse Pikachu and Ninetales using it's supersonic, but Jeremy's Flareon and Pyro's Flareon joined the battle, along with Arcanine. Between all of them, they took out the Golbat very quickly. Angelina's Pikachu joined in the battle with Cloyster, and along with the 2 Jolteons teamed their electric attacks together and finally knocked it the bat-like Pokemon. The Electrabuzz, meanwhile, tried to Thunder Punch the 2 Vaporeons, but they kept hitting it back with Water Gun, knocking it back. Several of the fire Pokemon launched fire spin, and Electrabuzz was caught up in a large tornado of fire! When the flames dispersed, it fell over, fainted.

The Rocket agent was attempting to sneak away with his loot, when Nidoking charged at him! He tried to outrun Nidoking, but the large poison Pokemon caught up to him in no time and picked him up from the back of his shirt, using his horn. He dropped his make shift bag of elemental stones, and Pyro stood in front of him and said, "It's over!"

Officer Jenny was called to the scene, and took away the Rocket agent.

Afterwards, the party recommenced, and Pyro announced, "This party is now a celebration in honor of our new friends, Angelina and Jeremy, who helped us stop the stone thief, and whose Pokemon selflessly protected our little brother, Mikey! Thanks, guys!"

"It was no big deal." Jeremy said modestly.

"It was fun to put that guy in his place!" Angelina smiled.

Mikey walked up to Jeremy, with Eevee, and said, "Thanks, Jermy! Your Nidoking and Arcanine were awesome!"

"Thanks! They are great friends!" Jeremy said.

All of their Pokemon got to eat some really expensive Poke-chow. Angelina and her friends, along with all the other guests, enjoyed the remainder of the day, now that the stone thief had been put behind bars.

It got so late, that Angelina and her companions decided they should head to a Pokemon Center for a good night's sleep, but Pyro and his brothers insisted they spend the night at the mansion. There were lots of extra rooms!

Angelina wasn't surprised that Danielle and Jeremy wanted to share their own room, but entered the next room with Christina and looked around. The bed covers were a dark red, and so were the curtains. The carpet was a creamy white, and there were many expensive-looking vases containing roses decorating the room. While Christina was getting into her pajamas, Angelina was soothing Togepi to sleep and looked out the large window and down at the beautiful garden outside. It was a full moon, and the delicate moonlight shimmered on the dew-covered leaves and the water of the fountain, casting all sorts of glimmers and soft patterns. There were a few Illumnise and Volbeat fluttering about, causing pretty little lights to appear in the dark sky.

Then she thought back to the conversation she had with Rainer earlier.

_**"The garden is very beautiful, especially at nightfall," Rainer agreed, he placed his hand on Angelina's, and held it lightly. "I'd like to talk to you more privately, that is if you stay in town longer than your visit."**_

Angelina was fairly surprised at Rainer's sudden hand-holding, but she just smiled and confirmed she'd meet him after it was decided she was staying overnight. She placed the sleeping Togepi beside Christina, whom was also fast asleep from the day's events that happened. Then upon leaving her room, Angelina was met by Rainer whom was still awake as she walked through the mansion. They both exited the double glass-doors and made their way outside into the garden.

"Angelina... we were here earlier today. We sat right next to this fountain... we talked, and we were happy until that Rocket came along," said Rainer, his voice low and tender.

Angelina stared wide-eyed at Rainer.

"But there's one thing we didn't do."

He leaned towards Angelina, his eyes never looking away from hers.

"This."

Rainer brushed his lips against hers, holding her closely in his arms as if he never wanted to let go of her again. The calming tinkle of the fountain was faded away into the night as the young man finally did what he had wanted to do since he had realized his feelings for the female trainer.

"I love you, Angelina. I'm absolutely sure that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Angelina was speechless as her widened eyes stared at Rainer. He had just confessed that he was in love with her, and she knew a large diamond studded white gold ring was sitting inside a small velvet black box that he just pulled out. Different thoughts and feelings were running though her head; the main one was her current relationship with Seamus, who had urgently asked to assist his father back in Goldenrod City at the Radio Tower. She loved him when they'd spend time togther during their travels, and though they have only been together for a couple months, she was slightly having her doubts but didn't want to come out and say anything until she was positively sure.

"I.... I'm very flattered that you do, but...." Angelina stepped out of his embrace and looked at him sadly, "I'm really sorry. There's just too much going on that the lifestyles we have can't allow us to be together."

Rainer looked as it a thousand knives have pierced his chest upon hearing those words. He felt sick and without a word, he turned away, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. He'd just told Angelina that he was in love with her. He had just kissed her. And she had rejected him.

But Angelina raised her arm and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to face her with sad, but confused eyes.

"That still doesn't mean our friendship is over. Years ago if you were not so infactuated with Danielle, I would not have hesitated to falling head over heels in love because you were, and still are, handsome and very charming." Angelina explained, which Rainer blushed proudly. "Those are just two of your good qualities, you're also a great Pokemon trainer as your Vaporeon shows beautiful proof of your dedication, and don't forget your brothers too, they love you very much as well. Enjoy the life that you have now and eventually someday love with eventually come your way."

Rainer just smiled, wiping away a tear that was beginning to fall down his face. He pocketed the black velvet box and embraced Angelina happily; his heart may be aching from rejection, but it was still beating in confidence to keep going in life and let things happen on their own.

The very next day arrived as Angelina was awake and joining her friends at a wonderful

breakfast before they decided to get going on their journey.

"So where are you guys heading next?" Pyro asked.

"We're looking for the next Battle Frontier facility for my fifth symbol." Angelina answered, more determined than ever after a good nights' sleep.

"Chrysanthemum Island isn't too far ahead. If you head not too far south of here, you'll find a harbor where a cruise ship will take you right there. It's a short trip, and once there, you can participate in the local Pokemon Contest." Pyro explained.

"That's right! I almost forgot about Chrysanthemum Island." Angelina said, excitedly remembering she also had a concert to perform there as pop-sensation Crystalline.

"Well, good luck! I hope you win a symbol, Angelina!" Mickey said.

"Thanks, Mikey!" Angelina said.

"Same goes for us! We all hope you do well in your last few frontier battles!" Rainer said, Pyro and Sparky agreed too.

"Thanks guys! It's been a great time." Angelina smiled.

"Thanks for your hospitality, too!" Jeremy added.

"It was no problem. Be sure to come and see us again!" Pyro said.

With that, Angelina and her friends walked away from the Eevee Brothers' mansion and down the street heading out of town. Their next destination was the harbor that Pyro had told them about. Angelina was greatly looking forward to the upcoming events on Chrysanthemum Island.

§To Be Continued§

*Seamus is away on a business trip with his father preparing for Angelina's next Crystalline Concert.

*Angelina, Dani, Jeremy, and Christina travel ahead; arriving in Stone Town.

*Jeremy and Angelina remember the Eevee Brothers hosting a Stone Convention in Goldenrod City a couple years ago.

*Jeremy and Pyro have a battle to argue which is better, evolution or raising your Pokemon to its full potential.

*Dani remembers Angelina and Jeremy stopping her a couple years ago from

marrying one of the Eevee Brothers, Rainer.  
*The gang visits the Eevee Brothers at their mansion where they are hosting a garden party.

*A Rocket Grunt attempts to steal the evolution stones and wants to take Mickey's Eevee but everyone releases their Pokemon to save Mickey.  
*The gang stays overnight; Rainer confesses he's in love with Angelina and kisses her, but she rejects him because of her current relationship with Seamus.  
*Angelina's new destination is to Chrysanthemum Island.

I used this chapter as an assignment for my online Creative Writing class, I was surprised but I'll let you guys know what grade I got in the next update. Thanks for reading, all reviews and comments are welcomed!


End file.
